El Deseo de Una Estrella
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: CAP 8! informacion y confusion entre todos los personajes ..... que pasara? ---- sin mencionar que la autora esta cada vez loca!
1. Default Chapter

Hi!! Este es un fic muy especial porque no solo tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno de este tipo sino que esta dedicado muy especialmente a Oro y a Kory; el príncipe de los Shamanes; ya que ambos cumplen su primer mes de novios!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!! ^0^ y como regalo de aniversario decidí publicarlo hoy, 17 de octubre, espero que les guste a todos ya que nosotros les deseamos lo mejor de aquellos que los queremos!!!; especialmente las felicitaciones de : Ludra-Jenovha ,Rika, Gaby, Ileyse, Sliv, Hao, Hooro, Kasumi, Pyro, Alexia, Mary, Lilith, Jearo, Chocolana, Akira Devha, y demás familia que por el momento no recuerdo.  
  
Nota: este fic es yaoi ^_^, así que aquellos que no sean tolerantes a este genero mejor no sigan o podrían llevarse un chasco, es un KaiTy y lo hice con mucho sentimiento .... Ahora, ya aclarado el punto ................ cooooooooooooooooooomenzemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
Capitulo 1.- " El Plan"  
  
Los Ángeles California, 10:00 a.m; en la zona residencial .....  
  
En una lujosa mansión, dentro de una de las habitaciones, se encontraban 2 chicos que efectuaban diferentes acciones: uno que tenia la edad de 18 años, alto, fuerte, y de un cabello bicolor daba vueltas impacientes por toda la habitación mientras hablaba desesperadamente por teléfono; y el otro, un chico de unos 17 años se encontraba leyendo al parecer un interesante libro en la cama de su amigo......  
  
-...........ya se lo que me vas a decir Bryan, no me lo tienes que repetir cada vez que te llamo ......... y créeme que esta vez hablo muy en serio, nadie puede cambiar mi decisión;-el chico bicolor parecia cada vez mas ansioso; muy apenas podía darse cuenta de una que otra mirada burlona que su amigo le dirigía y que luego volvía a dirigir hacia su lectura...- ......... no, no Bryan, Judy no me va a tratar de convencer de que desista, ya lo intento pero yo ya me encargue de persuadirla y ya no pudo mas que aceptar mi decisión ....... si...... aja.....¿qué cuando nos vamos? ......permíteme .........Max, ¿podrías decirme cuando sale nuestro vuelo???....-  
  
-Claro Kai, sera dentro de ..... mmmmm .....ah ....sera dentro de 2 dias ..... en el vuelo de las 1:00 p.m -contesta medio distraído sin apartar su vista de su lectura el joven rubio...-  
  
-Gracias Max!!! ..........¿Bryan?, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo??, .....ah que bueno ..........si ....aja ....... oye, otra cosa, hazme el favor de mantener tu boca cerrada, no quiero que nadie se entere de que regreso a Japón, ......... si ....... es que no quiero; imagínate el escándalo que se armaría, .......no te preocupes, ya Max y yo nos las arreglaremos para pasar desapercibidos .....si, bueno, nos veremos dentro de 2 dias ...... siii, no te preocupes iremos en una avioneta privada .....aja .....bueno, cuídate y hasta entonces ......adios ...-cuelga la bocina y ..-uufff, bueno, ya esta todo listo!!!-exclama satisfecho de si mismo Kai.....-  
  
-Estas seguro???, ¿y en verdad ya estamos inscritos en esa escuela???- pregunta curioso Max.......-Mira que no quiero llegar y llevarme el chasco de mi vida, ¿eh?  
  
-Mas que seguro Max!!!!!! Dentro de 2 dias tu y yo regresaremos a nuestro verdadero hogar y volveremos a verlos, que te parece???  
  
-Genial!!!!^0^ ; ........ al fin; despues de tantos años podremos verlos a todos: a Ray, Kenny, Mariah, Lee, Tala, y ..... por supuesto a ...........-  
  
-...........Tyson, lo se ............ dentro de poco volverá a reunirse el viejo grupo .......-dice un poco nostálgico y con una cara soñadora Kai ....-  
  
-Bueno, no todos, recuerda que Michael y Emily se quedaran aquí ....-  
  
-Lo se, Max , pero a ellos los hemos visto en cambio a los otros...-  
  
-........Si, yo tambien lo se Kai, hace muchos años que los tuvimos que dejar  
  
......¿cuántos han sido?? ..... ahhhh si.......ya me acorde!! Han sido ......-  
  
- ............... 10 años ........ y me parecen los mas eternos de toda mi vida .....-  
  
-Vamos Kai, no te pongas triste!!!!! .......pronto los veremos!!!! Y ya veras que lo que queda de tiempo se nos pasara rapidísimo!!!!!! ...........-  
  
- No lo creo amigo, ...... no lo creo .......-en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece ante ella una hermosa mujer rubia que al mirar a ambos jóvenes se limita a sonreir y a entrar tranquilamente .............-  
  
- Cuando llegue me dijeron que aquí se encontrarían ..... ¿qué paso muchachos ya se comunicaron a Japón para dar la buena nueva???....-  
  
- Hola Judy ..... si, de hecho hace unos momentos le colgué a Bryan y le pedí además que no le contara a nadie sobre nuestra llegada, ....... pero, ¿cómo supiste que fue lo que hice?¿qué?¿acaso ahora mi representante tiene cámaras de vigilancia para conocer todos mis movimientos????- pregunta con un poco de burla Kai....-  
  
- Si , claaaaro y además te informo que soy la reina de Inglaterra y que Max es moreno ..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que no Kai!!!!!!! ............ Lo que sucede es que te conozco muy bien ..... tantos años de representarte me han hecho conocerte ........ pero dejando ese tema , a lo que vine, ...... Robert quiere que hagas un comercial de su nueva línea de cuidado del cabello, tu sabes, quiere que tu seas su imagen .....-ante el comentario de la mujer Kai solo acierta a resoplar con aburrición e impaciencia ..........-  
  
-Judy, ................¡¡¡¡quedamos que nada de trabajo!!!! En verdad quiero regresar a mi país y esta vez lo haré Judy y no me convencerás de lo contrario, así que .....-  
  
- Si, si. Ya se lo que quieres y piensas .......me lo has estado diciendo desde hace 1 mes!!!! ..... y no tienes porque recordármelo......déjame terminar ..... yo le comente a Robert sobre tu decisión, pero el insiste en que solo te quiere a ti como imagen, así que despues de pensarlo decidió que el producto se lanzaría desde Japón para que así puedas tener libertad ...... vamos Kai!!!! Sabes que es una maravillosa oportunidad, ... no la desperdicies, acepta, te aseguro que no perderás nada, ni clases ni tiempo, ni nada, solo di que si y ..... ya veras que todos estaremos felices .... ¿qué dices, ah?...-  
  
Judy miro al joven con un gesto enternecedor y suplicante, mientras que Kai trataba de ignorarlo, ese gesto siempre lo convencía, ella lo sabia, no se equivocaba al decirle que le conocía, pero esta vez no le iba a funcionar, no señor, ella tenia que entender que no siempre se podía , y que el ....... Kai Hiwatari, el supermodelo y gran actor, el chico que tambien era conocido por su frío carácter y por ser rudo no se iba a rendir ante una tierna mirada, así que solo la miro y le dijo ..........................  
  
Al dia siguiente en una lujosa oficina de una impresionante empresa ........  
  
- Me da gusto que hayas aceptado Hiwatari, ya veras que no te arrepentirás!!!!!-decía esto un joven de 20 años que estrechaba la mano de Kai mientras sonreía felizmente ....  
  
- ....... y por supuesto que me da gusto que usted señora lo convenciera de hacer este importante contrato!!!!! Asi que ...... felicidades!!!!!-dijo soltando a Kai y estrechando ahora la mano de Judy .....-  
  
-No tienes porque agradecer Robert, ....... siempre es un placer negociar contigo!!!! ...... jajajajajaja ......... y por supuesto que Kai opina lo mismo, ..... ¿verdad Kai? ....-voltea a ver al susodicho que tiene una cara de "sácame ya de aquí si no, no firmare un contrato mas en mi vida"....  
  
-Claro, Judy ...... pero me temo que tenemos otros asuntos que atender .....¿no?-dijo esto con una sonrisa muuuuyy fingida.-  
  
-Ah, claro, claro, discúlpanos que no nos quedemos a celebrar Robert, pero como dijo Kai, otros asuntos nos esperan, ...... así que ....nos vemos y gracias por todo ....y ahh. ...... nos veremos en Japón ....-dice Judy un poco nerviosa  
  
-Esta bien, .....nos vemos y cuídense mucho ....-Salieron de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron e inmediatamente subieron al auto de Kai para irse de inmediato a casa de este para terminar de prepararse para el gran viaje.......-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Y hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo ...... solo espero que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen que este tan pequeño, pero de repente se me fue la inspiración ....... pero espero que el otro capi sea mas largo ..... dejen reviews..... mata ne. 


	2. Tengo que Prepararlos

Heeeyyy, como han estado????? Espero que bien ..... aquí esta la 2 parte de mi fic ......  
  
Pyro: no se si te has dado cuenta pero, ..... ¡¡¡¡estas publicando el capitulo 1 y 2 el mismo dia!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: aaaayyyyyy, .............. sicierto!!!! Jejejeje ....... lo olvide!!!! ^0^  
  
Pyro: noooo .... si no dices ..... nadie se da cuenta ..... ¬¬ ....-  
  
Kokoro: muy graciosos bro, ¬¬  
  
Pyro: mucho mas que tu si , ...... sis ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: ¬¬  
  
Pyro: ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: ¬¬  
  
Pyro: ¬¬  
  
Kory: Aaaayyyyyy, ya parénle que me están volviendo loco ....... dejen de pelear o si no .....  
  
Kokoro y Pyro : o si no...........???? 0_o  
  
Kory: ........los dejare sin herencia ......... muajajajajaja =)  
  
Kokoro y Pyro: Noooooooooo.......................... ta bien, dejaremos de pelear -_-  
  
Kory: genial, .... que les iba a decir??? .....ah ... si ..... Kokoro, que dice javiera que le gusta mucho la imagen que tienes de Robert ..., que si se la puedes mandar ....  
  
Kokoro: oh, ho 0_0  
  
Pyro: ............ hermanitaaaaaaa ... corre, ... corre porque estoy a punto de matarte!!!!!!!  
  
Kokoro: vamos, no te enojes era una inocente broma ..... ah .... que comience la 2 parte ...y espero salir viva de esta ........... buaaaaaaaa ...........-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
Capitulo 2.- "Tengo que Prepararlos"  
  
Japón, 4:15 p.m; Neveria "Polo Sur"(n/a: ¡¡¡¡a'pa nombrecito!!!! 0_0)  
  
En ese lugar se encontraban 5 amigos que esperaban impacientes a 2 de su grupo que faltaban, estaban desesperados por su tardanza en especial .....  
  
-Argg, pero que le pasa a Bryan??? Primero se la pasa sermoneándome y diciendo a cada rato que ni se me ocurra meterme en problemas o cometa tonterías para que no llegue tarde a la reunión, y, ¿qué es lo que pasa?? ..... el no llega!!!! ... y luego a mi me echa la culpa ...-exclama un poco molesto Tyson.-  
  
-vamos Tyson cálmate....-trata de calmarlo un chico castaño - .... apuesto que le ocurrió algo importante y por eso tarad en llegar ......-  
  
-Si Tyson, trata de controlarte .... es la primera vez que le ocurre, ..... en cambio a ti ¬¬-responde un chico moreno y de grandes patillas ...-  
  
-¡¡no lo justifiques Lee!!! ¬¬  
  
-No lo hago, solo doy mi punto de vista -_-  
  
-Ya cálmense los 2 ......-dice el chico de piel apiñonada- que ahí vienen Tala y Bryan ...-  
  
Efectivamente, por la puerta de entrada se veían la figura de 2 chicos que se dirigían a ellos,: uno era un alto y apuesto pelirrojo de unos ojos azules ártico;(¡¡¡Tala!!!!*_*) y el otro era un chico no tan alto como su acompañante y con el cabello corto y de color plateado.  
  
-Ya creíamos que no llegaban, ¿a que se debe su demora??-les interroga una chica de aspecto felino y agradable figura ..-  
  
-Deja la preocupación Mariah, que ya llegamos ....-dice tala sentándose a su lado.-  
  
-Si, mira que despues te salen arrugas .... jajajajaja ...-exclama Bryan  
  
-Muy graciosos chicos, ..... aunque debo admitirlo, ... creo que a alguien ya le salieron arrugas de esperarlos,..... no Tyson?-dijo divertida Mariah  
  
-Si claro, Mariah ... ¬¬  
  
-De nada, Tyson ^_^  
  
-Ya basta ambos, ...porque siempre tengo que páralos en sus discusiones a todos???-dice fastidiado Ray ..-  
  
-porque en todo grupo de amigos siempre debe haber un aguafiestas que calme a todos,..... amigo, jejeje  
  
-Gracias Lee, ¬¬ .... pero aun así, yo no debería ser el aguafiestas!!!  
  
-Pero lo eres y te aguantas, jejejejeje.-  
  
-Tu tambien Tyson?? ..... que graaan amigo!!! .... si al menos tuviera a alguien que me acompañara ..... seria mas facil, porque así de vez en cuando me podría portar mal ...  
  
-Oh, vamos Ray, tu sabes que Kai era quien estaba mas en ese papel, pero desde que se fue a América, tu .....-no pudo continuar porque Lee le tapaba la boca con ambas manos ..-  
  
-Mariah!!!, no debiste decir eso!!!-le reclama Kenny muy nervioso...  
  
-lo siento amigos ....-dice compungida la pelirosa al ver la cara de tristeza de sus amigos ... bueno; no de todos ya que no pudo verles la caras a Bryan y a Tala, que no eran de tristeza; sino de otra cosa ...-  
  
-No tienes porque disculparte Mariah; solo que nos tomaste desprevenidos, eso es todo ..-dijo el ahora no tan alegre Tyson ...-  
  
-Es cierto Mariah, es mas, ¿por qué no mejor cuando terminemos nuestros helados vamos al cine??- dice en un tono alegre Ray  
  
-¿Y para que vamos al cine cuando podemos ir a ......?-pero Kenny no pudo terminar porque Lee lo interrumpió....  
  
-Ah!, claro;... es cierto, según vi la película que se acaba de estrenar, es la ultima que ha protagonizado Kai y según se .... al parecer Max tambien sale .... -al decir estos nombres 2 chicos de esa mesa se pusieron colorados, pero nadie lo noto ..- ...por supuesto puedes contar de que voy a ir .....-  
  
-Si es así; yo tambien voy ^0^ .... - exclama la pelirosa  
  
-Tambien pueden contar conmigo!!!! ^0^...-exclama feliz Kenny  
  
- 0_0  
  
-¿qué les pasa a todos?-les dice a todos sus amigos que se le quedaban viendo raro -  
  
-Es que .... jefe .....  
  
-¿qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo? 0_o  
  
-No dijiste algo malo jefe .... es solo que ...-dice confundido Tala .-  
  
-Solo que nos sorprende ....-dice aun aturdido Bryan ...-  
  
-¿Qué les sorprende?;...... A mi me gustan mucho las películas en las que Kai actúa, .... ¡¡¡siempre son muy buenas!!!-  
  
-Como sea jefe; ... por favor no reacciones así de repente que nos confundes ..-  
  
-Muy gracioso, Tyson ¬¬ ...-  
  
-Vale, vale, ahora no peleen, .... mejor tranquilícense y mientras sigamos hablando, ¿de acuerdo? ..- dice un poco calmado Bryan ..-  
  
-Si, ... hablemos de otro asunto, como por ejemplo .... díganme todos y presten mucha atención a lo que les voy a preguntar ....-hasta ese momento Tala habia logrado que todos lo miraran con curiosidad y una sonrisa; por ellos era bien sabido que Tala siempre tenia grandes ideas para pasar el rato, y todas eran muy divertidas ...-  
  
-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido esta vez Tala?-pregunta sin aguantarse un poco mas la curiosidad Lee.-  
  
-Nada, solo que me preguntaba;... ¿ustedes se han imaginado o preguntado cual seria su reacción si vieran entrar a Kai y a Max por esa puerta y nos dijeran que pasarían un tiempo aquí??-pregunta divertido el pelirrojo mientras Bryan, quien se habia sentado al lado opuesto a este, le lanzaba fieras miradas;....-  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Tala?-menciono mordazmente Ray, ya que el se dio cuenta de la reacción que Bryan habia tomado al escuchar decir eso al grupo ...  
  
-Tala solo lo pregunta porque su torpe cerebro no da para mas, ....- dijo mientras le daba una de sus miradas frías y asesinas que sin duda le habia enseñado su querido primo Kai..- ..... no le hagan caso ....-  
  
-o_0  
  
-Mejor,....¿por qué no nos vamos de una vez al cine? ... ¡¡por dios, miren la hora!!!  
  
Todos salen de su estupor por la pregunta de Tala y la respuesta que Bryan les habia dado, pero casi de inmediato reaccionaron al ver que en sus relojes se marcaban las 5:25 p.m y que la función comenzaba a las 6:00 p.m  
  
-Bryan tiene razón chicos!!!!; mejor nos vamos ya...-  
  
-Ya lo sabemos jefe, no tienes que apresurarnos ...-dice un poco fastidiada la pelirosa ..  
  
-Démonos prisa amigos que no quiero perderme siquiera los cortos ....- dice Tyson mientras se levanta y se dirige a la salida .  
  
Los demás lo imitan, a excepción de Bryan que detiene a Tala por el brazo; Ray al ver su retraso se dirige nuevamente a ellos..-  
  
-Muy bien chicos, ¿por qué no vienen?  
  
-Es que tengo que decirle una cosita a solas a Tala, Ray, no te preocupes ..... jejejeje ...porque no mejor te adelantas con los demás??; no nos distraeremos mucho, lo que le diré es muy rápido,......-  
  
-¿No sera que ustedes dos nos ocultan algo y por algún extraño motivo no nos lo quieren decir??-pregunta suspicazmente Ray ...  
  
-Noooo, ¿como crees? ; es solo que ..... eh .... pues, es algo personal que ocurrió entre Tala y yo, .....pero nada de que preocuparse!!!! Jejejeje- añadió mientras que veía que Ray no muy convencido los seguía mirando - anda ve con los demás que de seguro están discutiendo, anda que nosotros los alcanzamos .....  
  
-Mmmm ....... esta bien , pero ..... Bryan- el aludido lo mira a los ojos - ....sera mejor que lo que sea que ocultan no perjudique nuestra amistad, ... ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo Ray, pero .... ya vete que si no llegamos tarde ..-Bryan solo ve como se aleja Ray aun con algo de desconfianza; .... y cuando al fin desapareció de su vista voltea a ver furico al pelirrojo....  
  
-¡¡¡T-A-L-A!!!!; ¡¡¡Te lo dije!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡te dije que no dijeras nada y es lo primero que haces!!! ¡¡¡Ya no te vuelvo a decir algo, todos vieron extraño tu comentario y peor aun .... Ray esta comenzando a sospechar!!!!!-Bryan dijo esto no muy alto pero si muy furioso y Tala lo único que quería era que la tierra se lo comiera enterito; nunca habia visto tan furioso a su novio, jamás ...-¡¡¡y bien; ¿¿¡¡¡ que tienes que decir en tu defensa!!!!??? ; ... digo, ...porque debes tener una muy buena, ... si te dije a ti fue porque eres mi novio, a pesar de que Kai me hizo prometer que no se lo dijeras a nadie, pero claaaaro;.... a ti no te interesa que yo le haya fallado a mi primo, porque tu .....-no pudo continuar su alegato porque Tala en esos momentos, ya mareado de solo oir hablar y hablar a su novio le habia dado un buen beso, cuando sintio que su cuerpo y su respiración se calmaban se separo de el y le dijo ...-  
  
-Lo único que yo quería era prepararlos, .... ¿crees que sera facil para ellos ver que dos de sus grandes amigos, despues de tantos años se aparezcan como si nada en su vida???, ..no lo creo, yo creo que se aturdirían y no sabrían que hacer, por eso hice esa pregunta, porque estoy seguro que ellos en estos momentos y mas tarde pensaran en ello y entonces se contestaran y estarán listos para cuando llegue ese momento, ahora, si despues de darte mis explicaciones quieres seguir enojado conmigo, .. esta bien!!!, pero en el fondo yo sabré que hice lo correcto!!!...-concluyo un calmado Tala, para el era a veces un poco complicado entender el porque era la pareja de uno de los chicos ma cabezota que existía; .... pero al sentir nuevamente sus labios junto a los suyos supo porque ....  
  
Para cuando terminaron, se sonrieron y salieron corriendo porque definitivamente ya se les habia hecho muy tarde y ya sabían la que les esperaba con los demás .......  
  
En otro lugar del planeta, ......  
  
-Ahora si estamos listos para salir mañana por la mañana rumbo a nuestro preciado destino, no crees, Kai???-pregunta felizmente el rubio mientras saltaba de gusto en la cama de su amigo mientras lo veía terminar de arreglarse ...-  
  
-Asi es mi querido Max y esta cena sera la despedida perfecta, y entonces .....-  
  
-Siiii!!!!!, ... adios América y hola Japón .....-  
  
-Claro que si amigo, claro que si ....-lo decía mientras la miraba el atardecer, el tardecer que prometía un nuevo y mejor amanecer .....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
fin del capitulo 2  
  
Vaya, este me salió un poquito mas largo, espero que tambien haya sido de su agrado y dejen reviews,  
  
Pyro: Ven aquí, que todavía no hemos hablado tu y yo!!!!!!!  
  
Kokoro: Uy, mejor nos vemos hasta el próximo capi ......... Mata neeeee!!!!! 


	3. La Promesa

Hi!!!! Estoy muy contenta ya que el recibir mi primer review de la historia me pone muy contenta y eso logro que me volvieran aunque sea un poco las ganas de continuar el fic, ya que últimamente andaba medio desganada y sin querer hacer nada y hablar con alguien .... pero ya paso!!!! ^_^  
  
Kai: ay, si tu, ¡¡¡que felicidad!!!, eres una boba, diles que la verdad es que no querías escribir porque te diste cuenta de que no era uno de tus fuertes,.... de hecho .... no tienes fuertes!!!  
  
Kokoro: eres muy cruel ;_;  
  
Kai: perfecto, ahora ....  
  
Kokoro: ¡¡¡¡¡pero aun así te amo mucho!!!!^0^  
  
Kai: loca ¬¬ ..... bueno -suspiro- si entonces ya vas a continuarlo .... ¿podrías por favor reducir mis apariciones en este fic??? Es que en verdad me molesta participar ....¬¬  
  
Kokoro: pero ...pero ....tu eres una de las razones por las que escribí el fic!!!!! ... si tu dejas de aparecer tanto se perderá la escencia y su verdadera razón de existir!!!!! .... además .... no creo que a tus admiradoras le agrade .... -_- ..., y , si no sigues .... haré que tyson este con otra pareja y tu como el perro de la hortelana, sin nada!!! O peor aun, ... te secuestro y te obligo a escucharme cantar!!!! Mwajajajajajaja =)  
  
Kai: 0_0, ... esta bien ... seguiré .... pero solo lo hago porque me rogaste ...  
  
Kokoro: si, claaaaro, ¬_¬ ...........ahhh 0_0 .....por cierto ,...... ya que estas aquí manda el saludo ....  
  
Kai: no lo haré ¬¬-Kokoro con micrófono en mano y dispuesta a cantar-pero ya que es tan reconfortante tener una admiradora tan linda y amable lo haré ... ^_^  
  
Kokoro: Asi me gusta!!!^_^  
  
Kai: le mandamos un especial saludo a Mariah-chan quien fue la primera en enviar review y por ser tan amable y linda este capitulo se lo dedicamos ......  
  
Kokoro: no se te olvida algo?? ¬¬  
  
Kai: no lo haré ¬¬-Kokoro con el micrófono otra vez-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ....u_u y .... ya que Mariah-chan es una de mis admiradoras ..... le envió un saludo y un beso para que duerma bien y siga leyendo el fic y que sea de su agrado!!!  
  
Kokoro: ¡¡¡que lindo!!!*_* .... bueno .... ya dadas las pautas comencemos con el 3 capitulo!!!! ^0^  
  
Kai: insisto que estas loca u_u  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
por: Kokoro-Yana  
  
Capitulo 3 .-"La Promesa"  
  
Japón, 10:00 p.m,  
  
Un chico de piel morena y cabello azul mira melancólicamente el cielo nocturno mientras murmura para si ...  
  
- .....mmm.... ¿por qué?¿por qué tengo que ponerme así cada vez que te recuerdo Kai??rayos... ya han pasado 10 años y cuando pienso en que yo .... maldición!!!! .....aahhh ..... las estrellas y la luna esta noche se encuentran muy brillantes esta noche,(n/a: o este chico se la fuma o le echaron algo en la nieve que se comió 0_o) me pregunto ¿porque?......es como si .... quisieran decirme algo ... (n/a: insisto, a este chico le pusieron algo 0_o ) ....¿acaso estaré loco??? (n/a: es lo que he tratado de decir desde hace un buen!!) ..... no ... no lo creo, es como si en verdad quisieran decirme algo ..... kai me dijo una vez ... que las estrellas te escuchaban ... tal vez ...-acto seguido Tyson junta sus manos y pide un deseo mental, luego sonríe- ... espero que se cumpla .... ohhh, rayos!!! ... mejor me duermo antes que mañana no me pueda levantar!!!! .....- diciendo esto se acuesta a dormir .....  
  
12:30 p.m ; Los Ángeles, California; en un páramo desierto; ....  
  
-Muy bien chicos, mas les vale ya tener todo listo ya que de un momento partiremos y no regresaremos ... Max, ¿dónde esta el maletín negro???  
  
-Aquí lo tengo, como me dijiste que no me separara de el, pues yo .....-se lo entrega  
  
-Vale, vale, ya entendí .......-dice mientras lo toma, se sienta, lo abre y comienza a buscar y revisar papeles....  
  
-dime Judy, ¿porque si ya estamos aquí no partimos de una buena vez??-dice un poco fastidiado el chico bicolor ....  
  
-Porque mi querido Kai,-mientras se ama de paciencia y deja de checar documentos para mirarlo a los ojos ...- se supone que de aquí partiremos a la una, y mientras esperamos están checando que el avión funcione correctamente ..... ¿no querrás que se estrelle o nos pase algún percance durante el viaje, verdad???  
  
-Pues, no .....  
  
-Entonces no repliques y descansa porque dentro de poco partiremos .....- dice volviendo a revisar documentos y murmurar para si .....  
  
-Vamos Kai, ya veras que dentro de poco llegaremos y los veremos a todos, ... ¡¡¡deja de mortificarte!!! ..... mejor mira esto .... lo mando Bryan y llegaron hoy por la mañana antes de que te levantaras .... :3- y comienza a buscar en la parte trasera del jet ....  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que mando?? ... vamos, dime Max!!!!, si me quieres distraer hazlo ya ...  
  
-Calma, que ... ohh ... aquí esta ^_^ ...-dice mientras muestra 2 cajas con una nota encima ...  
  
-A ver, .. veamos que me mando mi "queridísimo primo" ..... dice la tarjeta ..: "Kai: aquí están los uniformes que usaran en su nuevo colegio, tuve que mandarlos hacer apresudaramente ya que no estaba seguro que esta vez vendrías .... como sea me muero de impaciencia porque lleguen y verles puesto el uniforme ya que según mis cálculos llegaran a Japón con el tiempo justo para comenzar su nueva vida .... deseando su pronta llegada ... Bryan." ..... -  
  
-Ohh, vaya!!!!, los uniformes ... que bien!!!!- abriendo Max y Kai los paquetes y mirando los uniformes que estaba compuesto por un pantalón azul rey, una camisa blanca y un saco azul cielo que traía enfrente el emblema de la escuela y alrededor de esta un circulo plateado con el nombre de la escuela y su lema ....- whoooaa, a mi me gusta, ¿y a ti Kai??  
  
-No es lo ultimo en moda, pero ... esta bien ..-mientras veía mas detenidamente el uniforme..  
  
-Nunca cambias Kai ^_^ .... oh, aquí hay otra nota ... 0_0 .... a ver dice: "Kai: deja de decir que no es lo ultimo en moda, agradece que te aceptaron en esta escuela, ... Bryan" ..... jejeje ... creo que Bryan te conoce Kai .... n_n UU  
  
-Grrr, ese Bryan, ... ya vera cuando llegue!!!!-dice el chico con el puño cerrado y con la venita saltando en su frente .....8  
  
-Chicos sujétense que ya partimos, ... Kai!, deja de hacer berrinche y ya siéntate .... si no aquí te dejamos ....- Kai obedece aun maldiciendo a Bryan y diciendo la suerte que le espera cuando lo vea ....  
  
-Oye Kai, deja de maldecir y mejor vamos a dormir un poco, yo si quiero comenzar mis clases ya y quiero que mi mejor amigo tambien me acompañe ... anda!!-dice esto mientras pone cara de cachorrito a medio morir ....  
  
-¿Tu tambien, Max?? No cabe duda que tu madre es Judy, ... de acuerdo lo haré ...pero no me vuelvas a hacer esos chantajes, y menos delante de la gente!!!!-  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haré ....- el y Kai se recuestan y susurra -que descanses Kai!  
  
-Tu tambien, y recuerda donde aterrizaremos, ... porque yo no lo haré ...-  
  
Japón, 7: 55 a.m; en los pasillos del segundo piso de la preparatoria "Renai World Japan"  
  
El ya conocido grupo de amigos hablando animadamente antes de entrar a clases,.....  
  
-....... pues a mi me gusto mas la parte en donde planea el escape .....-  
  
-Ya te entendimos Kenny, pero ... ¿por qué tanta insistencia en que la recordemos??  
  
-¿No se te ocurre porque Mariah?? .... te diré ... creo que eso lo puedes ocupar tu en tus clases de .....- no pudo terminar ya que se escucho un grito y luego alo que se acercaba rápido y ruidosamente ......-  
  
-A un lado, nadie me estorbe que se me hace tarde ...... aaahhhhh -Tyson entra a su salón de clase dejando a sus amigos en el pasillo ...-  
  
-mmm..... hoy se adelanto 2 minutos menos que de costumbre ......  
  
-¿Desde cuando le tomas el tiempo a Tyson, Lee?  
  
-No soy solo yo, tambien lo hacen Tala y Bryan .....-dice el chico mientras saca un cuaderno y pluma y anota algo ...-  
  
-Si, pero .... ¿por qué lo hacen?? ... todos los dias veo que tu y los otros sacan un cuaderno y anotan algo, vuelve Tyson y lo meten como si nada ..... díganme... o_0  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ......-comienza Lee  
  
-Tenemos una clase que se llama "Individuo y Sociedad" y nosotros sabemos de buena fuente .....- continua Tala ....  
  
-.........Que año con año la maestra pide un trabajo expositivo acerca de un fenómeno social el cual afecte a la comunidad ....- dijo Bryan ...  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Tyson??? @_@-pregunta la pelirosa  
  
-........Pues si te has fijado, cada vez que llega Tyson ...-dice nuevamente Lee  
  
-.........Se arma toda una hecatombe, es por eso que nosotros 3 formamos un equipo ... ^_^-  
  
-........Y al final del año hablaremos de ello frente al alumnado de tercero -_- .....-  
  
- ......Y nosotros 3 seremos el equipo que expondrá ese caso!!! ^0^- exclaman felizmente los 3 juntos  
  
-Vaya!! 0_0 -exclaman todos y en ese momento Tyson sale del aula y se les une ...  
  
-Hola amigos ....¿qué les pasa??? o_0  
  
-Nada fuera de lo normal Tyson .... n_nU  
  
-¿qué te ocurre Ray?? o_0  
  
-Nada, nada,  
  
-Si tu lo dices, 0_o  
  
-Bueno chicos, sera mejor que ya nos vayamos, porque si no ......-comienza a decir Bryan  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
- ....... sonara el timbre -_- ...... apresurémonos Ray!!!!-comenta Tala  
  
-Ya lo se!!!, nos vemos en la comida chicos ^_^  
  
-de acuerdo!!!! -Tyson, Kenny, y Mariah .....  
  
-Nosotros tambien nos vamos, .... apúrate Lee!!!, si el maestro no nos deja entrar vas a ver ... ¬¬  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy, ... nos vemos chicos ....-  
  
-Que prisa!!!0_0  
  
-Tyson deja de hacer tonterías y entra al salón antes de que llegue la maestra!!!!  
  
-Ya entro jefe, vamos Mariah  
  
-Que le hacemos -_- .......- y cuando entra se cierra la puerta ....  
  
En el aula de 1-3; 8:20 a.m  
  
-Es extraño que la maestra aun no haya llegado, ¿no creen amigos??  
  
-Pues la verdad jefe por mi que no venga, no termine el cuestionario ... y hablando de eso ... mejor lo termino!! 0_0  
  
-Pero Mariah, ayer llegaste temprano a tu casa, ¿cómo es posible que no hicieras el cuestionario, pues que fue lo que hiciste con tu tiempo???? o_0  
  
-Pues me hablaron por teléfono jefe y la platica estuvo muy interesante, ...¿sabias que Kasumi ...???  
  
-No sigas, por favor!!! .... es increíble .... quiero imaginar que tu si la hiciste ... ¿verdad, Tyson??? .....¿Tyson??? .....¿por qué no me respondes???-el jefe voltea y ve a su amigo escribiendo apuradamente la tarea de su cuaderno - Debí haberlo imaginado -_-  
  
-No te enojes jefe, ya lo termine ^_^  
  
-Ese no es el punto Tyson,....¿tu que excusa tienes para no haberla hecho??? ....espero que una muy buena .... ¬¬  
  
-No se si la tenga jefe, .... veras .... desde que llegue estuve pensando en lo que ayer comento Tala ..... tu sabes, con eso de que nos imagináramos de que pasaría si de repente Kai y Max llegaran aquí ...... y desde que salimos del cine no pude dejar de pensar en ese asunto y así se me fue el resto de la tarde y noche ...... -_-  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, yo tambien ......-dice la pelirosa  
  
-¿En serio?? .... pues para ser sinceros ... yo tambien .... pero, ¿no les parece que lo pregunto de manera sospechosa???  
  
-Es lo mismo que yo he pensado jefe, lo dijo como si .... como si ....  
  
-¿Cómo si en verdad fueran a venir???; ..... oh vamos Tyson!!!, lo dijo solo por divertirse, .. ya sabes como es Tala!!!-  
  
-Pero, Mariah!!!, lo dijo con tal seguridad que en verdad ....-  
  
-Esto es el colmo!!!; ... ¿tu tambien jefe??? No lo creía de ti, ...-en eso llega la maestra y los saluda como de costumbre ....- .... es mas chicos .... -dice mientras saca su libro de Historia- ...Si acaso Max o Kai, .... es mas ...tan solo Max, llegara a cruzar esa puerta ..... ¡¡¡cantare la canción de Barney en la cafetería durante el almuerzo y los invitare a todos a cenar en mi casa comida hecha por mi misma!!! .... -_- ....-  
  
-Señorita Kon, le agradecería que dejara de platicar con sus amigos que no me deja continuar con lo que estaba comunicando ....-  
  
-Disculpe, señorita Valxed, no era mi intención tal acción en su clase y no volverá a ocurrir, ..-  
  
-Eso espero!!..., como decía, la razón de mi tardanza se debe al recibimiento de 2 nuevos alumnos en este instituto y es que uno de ellos estará con nosotros durante el año escolar....-se comienzan a escuchar rumores por todo el salón .....-silencio, por favor!!! .....quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo compañero al que espero y traten muy bien y con respeto .... el es el joven ....-un chico rubio y con expresión sonriente entra seguro - .....¡¡Max Mizuhara!!  
  
Ante esto unas chicas comienzan a decir cosas lindas y otras solo se quedan en shock, aunque no tanto como 3 amigos que se encontraban al final del aula .....  
  
-No..... no ... no puede ser .... 0_0-dice aturdido Kenny  
  
-Esto es imposible ..... simplemente es inaudito ....0_0 ....-Mariah ve como el chico se presenta .....  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Max Mizuhara y espero poder ser amigo de todos y que podamos llevarnos muy bien ^_^ ....-aquí una mano toca el hombro de Mariah y ella todavía confundida voltea a ver al dueño ...-  
  
-Mariah, .... espero que tu voz no desafine tanto y que tus paltillos les guste a todos ...porque... tu imposible esta aquí .... 0_0-  
  
Mariah solo mira Tyson y a Max y se pone a llorar ........  
  
======================================================  
  
Muajajajajaja, ya llegaron Max y Kai, aunque a el aun no lo vemos ..., pobre Mariah!!! La que le espera!!! Jejejejeje ..... =)  
  
Kai: ya era hora!!! Me estaba comenzando a desesperar el que no llegáramos ....  
  
Kokoro: pues ya ves!!!^_^, bueno , con esto finaliza el tercer capi de la historia ...  
  
Kai: Y esperamos que manden Reviews para que pueda continuar pronto la historia ....  
  
Kokoro: 0_0 ..... ¡¡¡¡que bueno y lindo eres Kai!!! ^_^  
  
Kai: ...... y para que así se termine pronto la historia .... ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: 0_0  
  
Kai: ya que la autora ha quedado noqueada, mejor nos despedimos de una vez!!!^_^  
  
Kokoro: Mata Ne ..... 0_0 


	4. Una Promesa es una Promesa

Se ve a una misteriosa figura que se acerca lentamente a una mesa, lenta y cautelosamente, como si fuera a peligrar su vida, ...... vigila una vez mas que no se encuentre algo o "alguien", ... y viendo que no sucede nada decide abrir un tarron ..... y justo cuando creía que no habia peligro, ....... ¡¡¡¡PAM!!!!, se abre la puerta y se encienden las luces ......  
  
Kokoro: ajaja, ¿qué pretendías hacer con "eso", eh?????  
  
Tyson: nada n_nU  
  
Kokoro: si, claro, como no!!! No te creas!!!! Toma las galletas que se te antojen, no tienes porque esconderte ^_^  
  
Tyson: lo se, pero quería hacer un poco de emoción!!! u_u  
  
Kokoro: n_nU  
  
Tyson: bueno, ya que estas aquí y yo tambien, ¿para que requerías mi presencia???  
  
Kokoro: oh, lo que pasa es que ya es el cuarto capi y quiero que tu me ayudes a presentarlo y a mandar saludos a esos lindos amigos y lectores que han dejado reviews ^0^  
  
Tyson: mmmmmmmmm ................ ¿podré escoger la cena hoy?  
  
Kokoro: claro!!!!! ^0^  
  
Tyson: perfecto!!!! ... a ver ... veamos .... primero esta el de nuestra amiga Chocolana, a quien le gusto mucho el fic y quiere al parecer ver mas acción, ... así que mi querida Kokoro apúrate a movilizar las acciones que nuestra lectora así lo pide!!!  
  
Kokoro: mmmm .... ya veré .... por lo pronto no se como seguir pero te agradezco mucho tu apoyo!!!!! ^0^  
  
Tyson: tambien nos escribe nuestra lectora amiga Mariah-chans quien fuera la primera en enviar un review a esta historia, donde yo soy protagonista ^_^, aunque mas que nada a ella le gusta Kai ... ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: celoso??? ¬_¬  
  
Tyson: nada que ver!!! -_- ..... bueno ella espera ver como le va a Mariah en la cafetería ....  
  
Kokoro: ya lo veras en este capi ^0^  
  
Tyson: ......... nos dice su agrado del uniforme ya que le gusto .....  
  
Kokoro: Jojojojojojo ^0^ ......... a mi tambien!!!!  
  
Tyson: ......... ella nos pregunta y se asombra al hecho de que aquí Kai es primo de Bryan 0_0  
  
Kokoro: Jojojojojojo, una de mis locas ideas, mientras escribía se me ocurrió, de hecho , el que son primos lo mencione desde el primer capi ..... ^0^  
  
Tyson: si, como sea .... oowww 0///0  
  
Kokoro: ¿qué pasa Ty-chan??  
  
Tyson: es que ... tambien menciona que puedo llegar a ser muy poético 0////////0  
  
Kokoro: jijijijiji, mi querida amiga, espera a que veas como se pone Kai ¬_¬  
  
Tyson: bueno ... tambien nos escribe Oro .....  
  
Kokoro: Yujuuuu, mi mamí!!!! ^0^  
  
Tyson: 0_0 .... bueno, se disculpa por no haber dejado review debido a su compu ....  
  
Kokoro: la entiendo -_-  
  
Tyson: y tambien nos escribe Marisol Hiwatari que te manda felicitaciones por tu fic y te pide que ........ ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!????????, pero .... como se le ocurre pedir "eso"????  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿qué ocurre??? 0_o  
  
Tyson: pues, ... pues, ... dice que no pongas Kai de mi pareja, que mejor con otro, que se merece a alguien mejor ....... ¡¡¡¡¡que malvada!!!!  
  
Kokoro: Ohhhhh, bueno mi querida Marisol me pone muy feliz el que te agrade mi fic, pero desde un principio aclare que iba a ser un KaiTy y no puedo hacer mucho, pero con mucho gusto tratare de poner otra pareja de tu agrado en este fic y si me escribes tal vez podamos llegar a otro acuerdo ^_^  
  
Tyson: buaaaaaaaa ;_;  
  
Kokoro: oh, vamos, no te pongas así!!! Es una lectora y tiene todo el derecho de expresar su opinión, y a mi me da gusto que los reviews de los lectores expresen su opinión, no me molesta, al contrario, me halaga ^_^  
  
Tyson: si tu lo dices -_-  
  
Kokoro: yo lo digo ^0^  
  
Tyson: bueno, entonces, como sea le mandare u saludo de mi parte por leer este fic ^_^  
  
Kokoro: Asi me gusta!!!! ^0^  
  
Tyson: bueno .... tambien nos escribe tu tía Rika felicitándote por tu fic ..... 0_o  
  
Kokoro: gracias tía!!! *_*  
  
Tyson: y tambien Gaby-Cold a quien tambien le gusto tu fic ....  
  
Kokoro: gracias Gaby!!! ^_^  
  
Tyson: pues ya mandamos todos los saludos ..... ^_^  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿¿En serio???? Super!!!! ....... oye ... que te parece si ya comenzamos el fic???  
  
Tyson: me parece perfecto!!!  
  
Kokoro: Asi que ........ ¡¡¡¡¡¡ cooooooooooooomenzaaaaaamoooooooossssssss!!!! ^0^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura  
  
Capitulo 4 .- " Una Promesa es Una Promesa"  
  
Salón 1-3, clase de Ingles, 11:50 a.m; Japón  
  
Suspiro. El moreno volvió su vista hacia la maestra de ingles que seguía hablando sobre un tema del "pasado participio" y lo único que el chico deseaba era que la clase terminara; ............. desde la primera hora en donde la señorita Valxed habia presentado al "nuevo alumno y compañero" no habia tenido tiempo de ir a saludar a su amigo, abrazarlo y hacerle montones de preguntas, .... pero de alguna forma, cada vez que el intentaba acercarse alguien, siempre, alguien lo interrumpía y se le acercaba al joven rubio y lo entretenía hasta que llegaba el maestro de la siguiente clase, quien curiosamente, ese mismo dia habian decidido ser muy puntuales .... ¡¡¡que odiosos!!!  
  
-Tyson, en serio, si sigues sin hacerme caso ya no podremos hablar con Max .....  
  
-¿Eh??¿¿¿qué sucede, jefe??? 0_0  
  
-¿Cómo que " que sucede"??? Sucede que tengo rato llamándote para que vayamos a saludar a Max quien momentáneamente ha quedado solo y tu .... en las nubes ..... por dios Tyson, hace como 3 minutos que te estoy hablando y tu ....... nada!!!!!!  
  
-Lo siento jefe, ..... lo que sucede es que ..... lo que sucedió .... lo que paso fue que ... solo ... ¡¡¡me quede pensando y el tiempo voló!!!!!  
  
-Eso si que es una novedad mi querido Tyson, ..... ¿¿¡¡tu pensando!!!??? Y yo que creía que no sabias para que se utilizaba la "materia gris" ¬_¬  
  
-Creo que no deberías molestarme ahora con tus comentarios mi "querida Mariah", porque si no mas recuerdo, "alguien" debe cantar dentro de unos momentos en la cafetería ¬_¬  
  
-Aich, eres un odioso!!! ¬¬  
  
-Y tu una pobre desafortunada que cantara ^_^  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Vamos, Mariah, contrólate .... despues de todo .... tu tienes la culpa por haber prometido eso!!!  
  
-Es que nunca se me ocurrió pensar que ocurriría o al menos no tan pronto!!! - mientras los tres amigos seguían hablando, se escucho una voz que los hizo brincar de incredulidad ....  
  
-hola amigos, cuanto tiempo, espero no interrumpir una conversación importante, .... ¿cómo han estado??? ^_^ ...- los tres amigos se quedan totalmente callados y con la mirada fija en el joven Max quien seguía sonriendo hacia quienes fueran hace años sus amigos y compañeros en travesuras ..... pasaron como 5 minutos hasta que el "pequeño" Max sintiera un abrazo de quien fuera su mejor amigo y confidente ......  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Max!!!!!!, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe!!!!! ;_;  
  
-ejem ¬¬ ..... - ante el carraspeo de Mariah y Kenny, Tyson solo agrega ...  
  
-Perdón, ... no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado!!!! ... - se corrigió Tyson, y se alejo un poco de su amigo quien ahora era abrazado por una llorosa Mariah y un compungido Kenny mientras Max solo reía y trataba de que se tranquilizaran un poco ...... Tyson decidió unírseles y entre los 4 se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos .....  
  
-Pero miren nada mas, los niños reunidos al fin y abrazados entre todos, ..... son tan tiernos!!!!! ^_^ ...... dejen y voy al baño a vomitar ¬¬ ...- la sarcástica voz de Bryan los hizo separarse, y Tyson estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando repara en la persona que se encontraba al lado de Bryan y de Tala, Ray y Lee .....  
  
-Ho ...... ho.... ho-la .... hola ..... mmm .... ¿¿¿Kai??? 0//////0 , emh.... ¿¿eres tu, verdad???  
  
-Emh, ... si, claro ... claro que soy yo Tyson .... ¿quién mas podría ser?? .... no creo que el bobo de mi primo ¬_¬ - dice mordazmente el joven Hiwatari para tratar de reponerse de la impresión .... digo ... se habia imaginado que se encontraría nuevamente a Tyson, eso era inevitable, pero no podía creer lo .... lo .... lo bien que se habia puesto con los años!!!! Por dios!!! Estaba muy guapo y lindo!!! Cuando el se habia ido le era muy agradable y lindo, ... pero ahora .... lo era mucho mas!!!!! Definitivamente tenia que ser muy fuerte, porque si no lo era, seria capaz de hacer quien sabe que cosas al joven moreno que tenia enfrente .......  
  
-Heeeyyy, ¿a quien le dices "bobo" bobo??? Deberías estar agradecido conmigo porque te pude colocar a ti y a Max en esta escuela, a pesar de que no comenzaron junto con los demás el año y .... ¡¡¡¡así me lo agradeces!!!!¡¡¡insultándome!!!  
  
-Aaaayyyyyy, no ma .....!!! ¬_¬ U ....- Bryan solo atina a sonreir ya que todos sus amigos le habian dicho "ese" comentario ......  
  
-bueno, bueno, esta bien exagere, .. lo siento n_nU  
  
-Como sea, yo creía que era Tala el que nos habia ayudado a convencer a su padre el que nos dejara estudiar aquí y no "tu" ¬_¬  
  
-Pero, .... ¿quién convenció a Tala??? Aquí, su novio!!!  
  
-¿En serio??? Y yo que creía que porque éramos amigos de la niñez ¬_¬  
  
-Ayy, ya cállate primo, tu ganas .....  
  
-y así debe ser ¬_¬  
  
-bueno, bueno, dejen de discutir ambos, mira que ha pesar de todo Kai, aun no me creo el que estés aquí ...... ^_^  
  
-Heeeyyy, no te olvides de mi Ray, ^_^  
  
-Eh? ... si, .... claro ... disculpa Max, no fue mi intención ofenderte o algo por el estilo ^////^  
  
-No hay problema "amigo", ^_^  
  
Despues de las presentaciones, el que todos se abrazaran y sacaran a la luz uno que otro recuerdo, Tyson recordó la promesa de Mariah ....  
  
-Ahhh, por cierto amigos, tengo que decirles algo muy importante acerca de nuestra amiga Mariah ....... =) .....  
  
-Tyson, ... te matare!!!  
  
-¿qué es lo quieres decir, Tyson?? - pregunta Kai  
  
-Si, mira que cuando llegamos a ti y a Kenny los notamos extraños, ¿es eso lo que los tenia así???  
  
-Claro mi querido Lee, =)  
  
-Pues, .....¿cómo que ya nos van diciendo, no??? Digo, se que quieren hacerla de emoción, pero .... ya díganos, que me mata la curiosidad!!!  
  
-No te preocupes Bryan, ...... que al fin y al cabo dicen que "hierba mala nunca muere" =)  
  
-Tala, ..... -_- ...... ¡¡¡¡ se supone que eres mi novio!!!! ..... no deberías decirme esas cosas ¬¬  
  
-Lo siento .... ^_^  
  
-Jejeje, bueno, a pesar de todo, ... Bryan tiene toda la razón, sera mejor que ya nos digan lo que se traen entre manos .....  
  
-Esta bien, Ray, ........ bueno, resulta que Tala nos hizo una "extraña" pregunta ......  
  
-Acerca de cual seria nuestra reacción si de repente los viéramos a ustedes 2 entrar como si nada frente a nosotros despues de tanto tiempo ...... -continuo Kenny  
  
- ..... Y hoy en la mañana comentábamos, el jefe, Mariah y yo, de que al parecer nos la habíamos pasado pensando en que tal vez era cierto .....  
  
- .......... Pero Mariah dijo que eso nunca sucedería y por lo tanto .....  
  
- ....... prometió que si eso ocurría, que si al menos Max llegase a cruzar esa puerta .... - para este punto la pelirosa se encontraba totalmente roja de enojo y vergüenza y solo atinaba a tratar de esconderse de la mirada de sus amigos y a maldecir a Tyson por recordar "eso" tan vergonzoso, a Kenny, por seguirle el juego, ... y ... a ella misma por haber prometido algo tan estúpido como eso ........  
  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en donde aquí los chicos miraban tanto a Kenny como a Tyson para ver que era lo que querían decirles, y sin querer trataban de ver a Mariah, para preguntarle con miradas que era lo que trataban de decirles, aparte de que la involucraba a ella ...... cuando Lee decidió interrumpir el odioso silencio .......  
  
-Aaaayyyyyy, ya díganos!!!! Estoy desesperado y de seguro los demás tambien!!!!!!, ¿qué fue lo que prometió Mariah, para que se pongan así????? 0_o -  
  
Ambos amigos se miraron con idénticas y malignas sonrisas y abrazándose dijeron a coro:  
  
- ..... ¡¡¡¡¡ ella prometió cantar la canción de Barney enfrente de toda la escuela en la cafetería y ofrecernos a todos una cena casera preparada por ella misma!!!!!!!!!!! =)  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????? 0_0 - gritaron todos a coro ........  
  
-Asi como lo oyen .... y como lo imposible ya ocurrió y el destino cumplió, así que ahora le toca el turno a Mariah ....... así que ... andando a la cafetería ..... =)  
  
-Espera, Tyson!!!! No puedes ni debes hacerlo, es una locura, .... por favor amigos ..... -dijo dirigiéndose a ellos con ojos y cara de cachorrito agonizando ...... - no permitan que Tyson y Kenny me obliguen a cumplir tan cruel castigo!!!! ;_;  
  
-Quisiera ayudarte, Mariah, pero ..... - comenzó Ray  
  
- ........ Pero tu lo prometiste y ahora debes cumplirlo!!! - continuo Bryan  
  
- .... Y una promesa es una promesa, ...... hasta la muerte!!!! -_- ... - esto ultimo lo dijo Lee en un tono muy solemne, como si fuera un juez delante del criminal ........  
  
-Son malos!!! ;_;  
  
-No somos malos!!!!, ...... somos justos, ..... - Tyson checo su reloj - y sera mejor que nos demos prisa si no, no alcanzaremos a que Mariah nos deleite con tan maravillosa voz ..... =)  
  
-Muy cierto!!!! -_- - dijo Kenny  
  
-Siendo así, .... sera mejor marcharnos al acto .... - les siguió Tala y se fue con los otros amigos mientras Lee y Bryan sujetaban a Mariah por ambos lados y brazos y el resto solo los seguían por detrás como si de una escolta real se tratase .........  
  
Fin del cuarto capitulo  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kokoro: mwuajajajajaja, si que soy malvada!!!!!! En este capi Mariah no canto!!!! Mwuajajajaja =)  
  
Tyson: Pues si que lo eres ..... mira que no dejar que cante, .... ¡¡¡¡haber si ya dejas de hacerla de emoción y ya la pones a cantar!!!!  
  
Kokoro: tranqui...... ya en el otro capi sera cuando al fin cante ^_^  
  
Tyson: pues yo ya creía que iba a hacer en este!!!!  
  
Kokoro: vamos, no te pongas así!!!! ..... es mas ..... para que veas que no soy tan mala, te diré que Mariah, a pesar de todo no podrá cantar la de Barney ...  
  
Tyson: 0_0  
  
Kokoro: ...... debido a un pequeño problema .....  
  
Tyson: ahora si que me confundí, entonces ..... ¿significa que no cantara la canción??? @_@  
  
Kokoro: claro que si!!!, pero no lo hará enfrente de toda la cafetería, solo enfrente de sus amigos ..... -_-  
  
Tyson: ¿entonces???  
  
Kokoro: entonces ... ya no te diré nada mas porque si no se arruina la sorpresa y se enteraran de lo que tratara el siguiente capi .... así que ... Sorry ^_^  
  
Tyson: pues ya que ... ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: bueno, espero y les agradara este capi, como siempre lo hice con corazón ..... ^_^  
  
Tyson: y esperamos que dejen review para que la autora pueda continuar lo mas rápido este fic .....  
  
Kokoro: Beyblade no me pertenece, pero si este fic, así que diciendo a lo japonés ..... (Kokoro y Tyson abrazados) : ....... ¡¡¡¡Mata Ne!!!!! ^0^ 


	5. El Gusanito y La Cancion Pendiente

Konbawa!!!!! Me da gusto poder escribir otro capitulo mas de este fic, ... discúlpenme todos, se me tarde en actualizarlo!!!! Sorry!!!!! .  
  
Kai: el caso es que ya volviste, lista para torturarnos mas, mejor hubieras actualizado hasta .... no se .... por ejemplo ..... ¿¿hasta que el cometa Halley volviera a pasar??? ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: muy gracioso, Kai-kun ¬¬***   
  
Tyson: no vayan a discutir!!! .  
  
Kenny: hoy no me siento con ánimos para una discusión -_-  
  
Ray: yo menos ¬¬   
  
Max: ajajajajaja, ellos no van a discutir amigos, ... ¿verdad Kokoro?? ^_^  
  
Kokoro: por supuesto que no Maxie ^_^  
  
Kai: loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, y MAS loca!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: .____.  
  
Tyson: n_nU  
  
Kokoro: ejem .... mejor presentamos de una vez el capi ... así que .... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡cooooooooomennnnnnnzaaaaaaamoooooooooooooossssssssssssssss!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
=============================================================  
  
"El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 5: " El Gusanito y la Canción Pendiente"  
  
Alrededor de la maquina karaoke de la cafetería del colegio se encontraban, muy ensimismados, Kenny, Max, Bryan, Tala, Ray y Lee, todos buscando "la canción perfecta" de Mariah, la cual, se encontraba, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión resignada en sus facciones, a un lado de ellos ......   
  
- mmmmm ..... esta no tiene nada que ver .... – decía Kenny  
  
-y esta es demasiado romántica – le continuaba Max  
  
- y esta es mega melosota, Yuggghhhh, ... no, no es para Mariah!! . – exclamaba Lee   
  
- no se, el cantar canciones románticas tambien abochorna a uno amigos – comentaba el chico de larga cabellera(n/a: llámese Ray, XD )  
  
- hum .... oigan amigos, .... ¿¿no creen que encontrarían canciones mas "adecuadas" para el castigo de Mariah, si dejaran de ver los discos de Luis Miguel ....¬¬*** - una vez mas Bryan sacaba a relucir su actitud al ver como sus amigos llevaban, según el, "una eternidad" en busca de la canción "perfecta"   
  
- creo que Bryan tiene razón .__.U - comenta Ray  
  
- que tontos fuimos amigos, jajajajajajaja ^0^ - ríe Max  
  
- jajajajajajaja, la verdad si, .... ustedes si que necesitan "orientación educativa" amigos _ U - comento sarcásticamente el pelirrojo  
  
-bueno, bueno, ya esta bien, ... mejor yo busco .... – hablo Lee - a ver, a ver ..... ^_^  
  
- oigan, .. ¿ustedes creen que Kai y Tyson se encuentren bien??? – pregunta Kenny  
  
- tienen que, .. si no .. ¿para que se escondían??? ò_ô – comenta Ray  
  
- ellos están bien ^_^ – dice tranquilamente Tala  
  
- y .. ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello?? ¬¬***– pregunta acusadoramente Mariah   
  
-facil, si los hubieran visto no estarían todas estas chicas aquí en la cafetería babeando – y señala a todas las que se encontraban ahí ya que , ya sea discreta o descaradamente, TODAS, absolutamente todas no podían evitar "el no mirar" al grupo de chicos mas guapos de todo el colegio, y de pasada enviarle miradas de envidia y odio a la pelirrosa que se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos, y mas los veían ahora, ya que no habian visto a "ese" rubio tan bien formado con ellos ... –  
  
-Al parecer Tala tiene razón!!! n_nU – comenta Max  
  
-Cierto, .. n_nUUU – comenta Lee  
  
-Heeeyyy, chicos!!! – exclama de repente Bryan – Ya encontré la canción perfecta para Mariah!!! ^0^  
  
-¿¿cuál es??? *_* - pregunta emocionado Ray  
  
-Es esta ..... –Bryan la señala y todos se fijan a ver cual es la "canción elegida", y al verla solo asienten satisfechos a Bryan por haber escogido tan buena canción como castigo para su "amiga", mientras que la susodicha al ver lo que va a cantar solo comienza a rogar al cielo encontrar una nueva escuela donde estudiar o en el mejor de los casos que un rayo la partiera ahí mismo .......  
  
Mientras tanto, en otra parte del colegio, .... dos chicos se encontraban en un verde pasto muy bien cuidado sentados, uno contra otro viendo el cielo azul y comiendo unos bocadillos .......  
  
- ¿¿tu crees que logren encontrar la canción perfecta para Mariah, Kai??? O_o  
  
-tal vez, ... conociendo a mi primo de seguro no sera una muy agradable que digamos .... =)   
  
-sin mencionar a Tala ^_^ - un incomodo silencio comienza entre los dos, ya que ambos se encuentran terriblemente nerviosos, por verse despues de 10 largos años .... –"¿¿cómo fue que me metí en esto???"- pensaba el moreno mientras su mente comenzaba a llenarse de recuerdos sucedidos momentos antes ....  
  
"Flashback"  
  
Todos los amigos se dirigían a la cafetería para la interpretación de Mariah, cuando de repente el bicolor se detiene llamando la atención de los demás, en especial cuando se regresa y se vuelve a meter al salón del que acababan de salir, logrando que los demás le siguieran .....  
  
-pero, ..¿¿¿qué te pasa Kai???, .. pareciera que hubieras visto un muerto, ... – comenta Bryan l lograr alcanzarlo junto con los demás .....  
  
-si, amigo,.... ¿¿por qué te regresaste?? O_o - comenta Max, quien ahora lucia una expresión preocupada en lugar de su habitual sonrisa, al ver a su amigo caminar por todo el salón y asomándose al pasillo y a las ventanas .....  
  
-¿¿qué es lo que te preocupa, Kai?? Si nos lo dices, te entenderemos .... – le comenta Ray, tratando de que su amigo le tenga la confianza que años atrás le tuvo ....  
  
-Si, Kai, dinos, que nos preocupas ;_; - le animo la ya llorosa Mariah al ver tan intranquilo al chico ....  
  
- lo que pasa es que no quiero ir a la cafetería .... -_-  
  
-¿¿por qué?? O_O - le comentan todos al mismo tiempo  
  
-mira, Kai, ... yo se que Mariah no canta muy bien .... – dice Tyson  
  
-¡¡¡¡Tyson!!!! Ò_Ò  
  
- ...... pero – continua el moreno como si no hubiera escuchado a su amiga – ya veras que el ridículo que hará bien valdrá la pena!!! =)  
  
-es cierto, ... ya veras que te divertirás!!!! =) - comenta ahora Kenny  
  
-si, ... y con la videocámara que me compre ayer, ... capturare ese "momento especial" de nuestra amiga para que en un futuro nos podamos seguir riendo de ella!!! =)  
  
- con amigos como estos para que quiero enemigos ;_; - suspira la pelirosa al escuchar a sus amigos y sobretodo al recordar la videocámara que siempre trae Tala desde primaria para "esos" momentos .......  
  
- no es eso lo que me perturba ... – comenta el bicolor ....  
  
-¿¿entonces??? o_O - comenta extrañado y con curiosidad el fuerte Lee  
  
- lo que pasa – Kai suspira antes de continuar – es que no me quiero encontrar con mas chicas locas que me quieran pedir un autógrafo o que comiencen a llamarme o a decir cosas raras para que yo tenga su atención, ..¬¬***  
  
-aaaaahhhhh O_O - dicen todos  
  
-por eso no quiero ir, ... si por mi encantado que iba, .. pero con esto .... ¬¬  
  
-creo tener la solución!!!! ^_^ - comenta Tala y piensa – "y de pasada esos dos tal vez se digan lo que sienten"  
  
-¿¿y cual es Tala??? =) - le pregunta curiosamente Bryan, ya sabe como es su novio y por la mirada que puso supuso que algo se traía entre manos .......  
  
-pues es muy facil!!! Ya que Kai no desea que por hoy lo vean sus admiradoras, uno de nosotros llevara a Kai a un lugar seguro del colegio y así pasar con el lo que queda del descanso mientras los demás vamos con Mariah a la cafetería!!!! ^_^  
  
- ¿¿y quien seria esa persona??? =) - pregunta Max al entender las razones de Tala y tratando de ayudarle ....  
  
-no lo se, - mientras el pelirrojo pone una cara como si la pensara mucho, .. – tendría que ser alguien que conozca perfectamente toda la escuela, alguien que tenga mucha experiencia en cuanto a escapes se refiere, alguien que sea muy hábil en cuestiones de esconderse al verse descubierto por haber hecho algo ..... =)  
  
-pues solo hay alguien con esa descripción!!! ^_^ - interviene Lee  
  
-Sip, ... solo una persona de nosotros coincide con toooooooodo lo que dijiste!!!! ^_^ comenta Bryan  
  
y luego al unísono comentan todos juntos ....  
  
-¡¡¡Tyson!!!!! ^_^  
  
-¿¿eh?? ¿¿¿yo porque???? O_O  
  
-vamos Tyson, .. todos sabemos lo bueno que eres para escabullirte en cuanto te metes en problemas!!! ^_^ - comenta Mariah  
  
-tu siempre payándome, ... ¿¿verdad Mariah??? ¬¬*  
  
-para cuando gustes, amigo ^_^  
  
-vamos Tyson!!!! No te ofendas, pero es la verdad, y en esta ocasión le puedes ayudar a alguien!!! ^_^  
  
-en esta ocasión a Kai!!! ^_^ - comenta felizmente Kenny  
  
- si Tyson, ... no seas malo y acepta el esconder a Kai hasta que el descanso termine y luego llevarlo a su clase!!! ^_^ - intenta ayudar Lee  
  
-vamos enano!!!! Nada te cuesta ayudar a mi primo!!! ... o que??? ¿¿¿no quieres ayudarlo porque a pesar de los años te cae mal??? No sabia que eso era lo que pensabas!!!! – ante este comentario Tyson abre enormemente los ojos al igual que Kai quien inmediatamente voltea a ver al moreno ..... ¿¿seria posible que Tyson le odiara cuando el le amaba con todos su ser??? Eso si que era muerte!!! En esos momentos deseo haberse quedado en Los Ángeles, con dulces recuerdos de su amado Ty-chan .....   
  
-No es necesario que lo obliguen a acompañarme, ... – a Kai se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al hablar y trato de ser lo mas frío e indiferente posible - .. creo que puedo arreglármelas solo ....   
  
-¡¡¡NO!!!! – grita Tyson y todos le miran sorprendidos, sobre todo "el", logrando un rojo extremo en su cara, - lo que quiero decir es que ... bueno .... yo quiero acompañar a Kai ... solo que ... tal vez ... pensé que.... lo que el quiere ..... bueno, yo .... – comenta nerviosamente el moreno ante el desespero de su pelirosa amiga ....  
  
-Aaaay, ya habla en concreto por favor!!!! No estamos para descifrar tus balbuceos Tyson!!! Di lo que tengas que decir y asunto terminado!!!!   
  
-no te pongas así Mariah!!! n_nUUU – comenta el rubio  
  
- es que ... míralo Max!!! Uno que e pide amablemente un favor y comienza con lo suyo!!! Que hable bien de una buena vez!!!!  
  
-cálmate Mariah!!!! no es para tanto!!! – la chica iba a replicar lo dicho por su "platinado amigo" cuando Tyson comienza a hablar ....  
  
- lo que yo quiero decir, es que .... no me molesta que me eligieran para ayudar a Kai, ... es solo que pensé que a el le molestaría, .. y por eso yo ... yo .... ^//////^  
  
-Pero a Kai no le molesta tu compañía, ... al contrario!!!! Te aseguro que desea estar contigo, ... ¿¿verdad Kai???? ^0^ - exclama Max como si nada  
  
- claro – Kai todo sonrojado- Max tiene razón, a mi no me molesta tu compañía tyson!! n///n, si no todo lo contrario!!!! – comenta Kai furiosamente rojo y pensando – "ya vera ese "boca-floja de Max cuando lo pesque por andar diciendo eso como si nada!!! lo haré picadillo!!! ."  
  
- bueno, siendo ese caso, .. ya esta todo resuelto!!! Ahora, .. los demás nos iremos a la cafetería a escuchar cantar a Mariah!!! – comenta alegremente Kenny  
  
- Me temo que eso no sera posible jefe, - comenta seria y repentinamente el moreno  
  
- y eso porque?? O_O - comenta Kenny  
  
-Siiii, creía que la apuesta era que precisamente el dia que Max o Kai cruzaran es puerta - Ray señala la entrada – Mariah cantaría la canción de Barney y prepararía una cena casera para todos, ... ¿¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, tyson??? O_O  
  
- lo que pasa es que se supone que debe cantar "esa" canción enfrente mío y de todos, .. pero yo no voy a estar!!!!!! ¿¿qué caso tiene que cante??? ;_;  
  
- ni modo!!! – comenta alegremente la chica- Tyson tiene toda la razón, ... y como ya no le veo el caso a que cante, ... ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos todos juntos con Kai y Tyson a escondernos??? ^_^ - Mariah da señales de irse a la salda cuando Tala la detiene por un brazo ....  
  
- no tan rápido amiga, - mira a todos – eso tiene una facil solución, ^_^  
  
-Explícate ... =) – pide Lee  
  
- es muy facil!!! Lo que vamos a hacer es que mientras Kai y Tyson se van "no se donde", nosotros vamos a la cafetería a escuchar cantar a Mariah, no precisamente la canción de Barney, además de que dudo de que la maquina tenga la canción, sino una que sea igualmente ridícula y peste, .. y cuando salgamos vamos todos a casa de Mariah a escuchar su "verdadera interpretación" y así ni Tyson ni Kai se perderán de la función, ... y aprovechamos la ocasión para ver el video que le grabare ahorita a Mariah y la cena que nos prometió!!! ... que les parece , ah??? ^_^  
  
Ante lo dicho por su amigo todos se le quedan viendo sin ninguna muestra de expresión en sus rostros, logrando que el pelirrojo se rascara por atrás de la cabeza ....  
  
- al parecer no les agrado mi idea, ... lo siento chicos!!! Jajajajajajaja n_nU  
  
-no es eso ... O_O – comento Ray  
  
-es solo que ...... O_O - le continuo Bryan  
  
-esa es .... O_O - sigue Kenny  
  
-una de las ideas .... O_O - comenta Lee   
  
-Mas grandiosas que has tenido!!!!!! ^0^ - dicen Tyson y Max abrazados, y los demás solo asienten mientras Tala esboza una tímida sonrisa(raro en el) y Mariah no hace masque hacer pucheros ante lo que le espera .....  
  
- siendo así ... creo que Kai y Tyson ya se pueden marchar, mientras nosotros nos vamos a la cafetería a vigilar y escuchar cantar a Mariah!!!! ^0^ - exclama Bryan  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! – exclaman todos juntos tomando cada quien su camino, y Tyson dirigiendo a Kai a uno de sus lugares favoritos .....  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
- y dime Tyson ... ¿qué has hecho estos años?? – el bicolor hablo de repente sacando de sus recuerdos al moreno, quien solo se vio invadido por un repentino nerviosismo, nuevamente ...  
  
- bueno, ..... pues ... yo .... tu .. bueno .. yo ... en estos años .. yo .... ehhh .... pues yo .... yo he estado mejorando en el kendo y estoy en el club de teatro, .. si .. eso!! Ajajajajajaja n_nU  
  
-¿¿en serio??? Que bien!!! De seguro eres un gran actor!!!   
  
- jejejejeje, solo es un club, .... no soy tan buen actor como tu Kai!!! ^_^  
  
-no lo creo, ... de hecho en las audiciones de hace años tu bien pudiste haber ganado el papel principal, o el otro, ... sigo sin entender ... ¿¿por qué te retiraste de las audiciones con tan buen puntaje que llevabas acumulado??  
  
- bueno, .. veras yo ... mmm .- respira profundamente y trata de no recordar la razón de porque lo hizo para no llorar – yo .. no podía irme de aquí, .. simplemente el mundo de la farándula no es lo mío.... eso es todo ....  
  
- pero yo opino que tal ves si tu .....  
  
- mmmmhhh, mira Kai!!! Este emparedado esta delicioso!!!! ... prueba!!! ^_^ - Kai se da cuenta inmediatamente que el moreno trata de evitar ese tema ... así que solo frunce el ceño y toma de ese sándwich, ... ya despues le preguntaría que paso en aquella ocasión ....  
  
En otro lugar ......  
  
-Compañeros estudiantes ...... – Bryan habia tomado el micrófono y se dirigía a todos los que estaban en la cafetería(casi toda la escuela)- me complace el informarles que, aquí, .. nuestra compañera Mariah, .. nos deleitara con su "melodiosa" voz una gran melodía .... "El Gusanito" .. y ahora le cedo el micrófono a mi amiga para que ya comience a cantar!!! ^0^ - Bryan le da el micrófono a una chica con la cara completamente del color de su amigo Tala, que al tomarlo, todos en ese lugar comienzan a lanzar silbidos y risitas ...... Kenny enciende el karaoke y Mariah comienza a cantar, mientras Tala comienza a grabar con su videocámara .....  
  
"Nadie me quiere todos me odian  
  
mejor me como un gusanito,   
  
le quito la cabeza me como lo de adentro,  
  
Ayy, -slurp-  
  
que rico gusanito ....."   
  
todos en la cafetería inmediatamente comenzó la canción, se comenzó a carcajear, todos sin excepción trataban inútilmente de que el aire les llegara a los pulmones para poder respirar, .. pero ante tal espectáculo la risa ganaba terreno dejando a todos rojos y con la cara llorosa de tanto reír ....  
  
" un gusanito,  
  
dos gusanitos,  
  
tres gusanitos, ...."  
  
Y mientras en una parte del colegio un chico bicolor deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el descanso no terminara ... en otra parte del colegio una chica pelirosa deseaba que el tiempo pasara ......  
  
----------------------------- fin del capitulo 5 -------------------------------------------  
  
Kokoro: y ... ¿¿qué les pareció este capitulo???? ^_^  
  
Kenny: jajajajajajajaja, .. estuvo muy bueno!!! Jajajajajajajajaja ^0^  
  
Ray: jajajajajaja, ... te pasaste con Mariah!!! – intenta mantener una expresión seria- debería de decirte que ... – la cara se vuelve a contorsionar – naahh, olvídalo, .. estuvo muy bien!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajaja ^0^  
  
Max: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – sin palabras – jajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja  
  
Kokoro: si, verdad?? ... y a ti que te pareció Ty-chan???- voltea buscando al precioso morenito y lo ve abrazándose al bicolor, .. ambos muy apenas pueden sostenerse de la risa .....  
  
Kai y Tyson: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajaja ^0^  
  
Kokoro: ._.UUU  
  
Kai y Tyson: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^0^  
  
Kokoro: uh, .. no olviden dejar review, ... para que lo pueda continuar .... Matta Ne!!! ._.U  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^0^ 


	6. Una Noche Con Recuerdos

La li ho!!!! ^o^ ..... tanto tiempo!!!! espero y no se olvidaran de este fic!!!! Porque aquí esa de vuelta ......  
  
Kai: lo mas seguro es que ya lo hicieron, te tardaste mucho en actualizar ... ù.ù  
  
Kokoro: Sorry!! ;___;  
  
Tyson: basta kai, no tienes que ser tan duro con ella, viejo ^^U  
  
Kenny: como si nadie se equivocara!!!!  
  
Ray: por cierto Kokoro, ....¿¿¿esto era absolutamente necesario???? .  
  
Kokoro: ¿¿uh??? O.o  
  
Max: es ... es ... es verdad!!!  
  
Kenny: hace frió!!! .  
  
Tyson: demasiado!!! .  
  
Kai: porque demonios no nos dejas en la camita??? Y dormidos!!!  
  
Kokoro: llorones!!! Ya estuvieron mucho tiempo acostados sin hacer nada!!, además, ni se quejen, yo he estado, a veces, despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana .... y me levanto como si nada a las 6:30!!! ù.ù  
  
Todos: tu estas completamente loca!!!! ¬¬********  
  
Kokoro: el disclaimer por favor .__.U  
  
Tyson: solo que beyblade no le `pertenece a Kokoro ..... ^^  
  
Kai: para nuestra suerte!!  
  
Ray: y que ella no obtiene beneficios al escribir este fic!! ^^U  
  
Kai: eso es lo que todos piensan .... deberían ver cuando nos utiliza para correr a los vendedores molestos!!! ¬¬  
  
Max: que beyblade solo le pertenece a Toei Animation y a su maravilloso autor!! ^^U  
  
Kai: ... del cual por cierto la baka aun no se acuerda como se llama .... ¬¬  
  
Kenny: Kokoro solo escribe este fic para aquellos que gusten de leer un fic .... ^^UUU  
  
Kai: ...... y la pervertida solo actualiza cuando se le viene en gana, .. así ni caso tiene!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: comencemos .__.U  
  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
"El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Capitulo 6: "Una Noche Con Recuerdos"  
  
Mansión Hiwatari, Japón, 10:30 p.m  
  
- ¡¡¡¡weeeeeeehhhhh!!!! Me gusta mucho!! ^o^ - Max tenia saltando en la cama de Kai desde hacia hora y media, mientras gritaba como loco, ciertamente a Kai le gusto, al principio, la forma en que su amigo se divertía, .... pero ahora se preocupaba por el estado de salud mental de su amigo!!! Levaba mucho tiempo de esa forma y pareciera que no existiera la forma en como detenerlo sin causarle un shock emocional ... pero en esos momentos el rubio se detuvo ... -¿¿q te pasa Kai?? Has estado muy pensativo, .... y yo que creí que estarías mas feliz porque al fin viste a tu "amado"!!! ^^ - aquí se pone en pose dramática con una mano en el corazón y la otra en la frente .....  
  
-pues si estoy contento pero lo que pasa es que -_- ............ heeyyyy!!!! Ò.O ....... no deberías burlarte!!! ¬¬  
  
-lo siento, Kai!! XDDD .......... pero tu sabes que no lo hacia con intención de ofenderte!! Solo que has estao muy callado desde que llegamos!! Y yo te quería animar!!! ^^  
  
-lo se Max y lo siento, .... solo que, ... estaba pensando en lo que paso esta tarde .....  
  
-aaaaaahhhhhh, asi que despues de todo, nuestro amigo peliazul SI tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estés así!!! .... lo sabia!!! ^o^ - y vuelve a saltar como loco abrazando una almohada, .. y de repente se detiene para mirar fijamente a su amigo – y dime Kai ... ^^  
  
-uh?? O.o  
  
- ……. ¿¿que fue lo que hicieron o de que hablaron mientras estaban solos???eh??, .. vamos!! Cuéntame!! Soy tu amigo!!!! ¬____¬  
  
- O/////O Max!!!! ... no paso nada de lo que piensas!!!! ù////ù  
  
- ah, no?? Y entonces, ¿¿por qué te sonrojas??? ¬__¬  
  
- que te importa!! ¬//////¬  
  
- porque me importas tu te lo pregunto!! Vamos Kai!!dime!! por favor!!! T.T  
  
- esta bien!! u.u  
  
-weeeeehhhh!!! Que bien!!! – se sienta en la cama para escuchar mejor a su amigo – vamos!! Dime, .. ¿¿qué paso??  
  
- nada!! – Kai rió ante la carita de alegría infantil que ponía el rubio, le gustaba que su amigo se preocupara tanto por el - .... lo único que hicimos fue hablar!! ^^  
  
-¿¿y de que hablaron?? ^^  
  
-pues de ....   
  
-cariño, ... ¿¿aun están despiertos?? ... no me gusta que se desvelen!!  
  
- mama!!(1) – exclamo el bicolor – ya somos algo grandecitos como para acostarnos temprano!!!  
  
- es que yo siempre te veo como mi pequeño!!! ;____;  
  
- ay, mamá!!! ^^U   
  
- bueno, los dejo, ... pero hablo en serio, Kai!!! Los quiero dormios temprano!!!! Acabas de llegar a Japón y lo que menos quiero es que te desveles en tu primera noche!!  
  
- ya ahorita Max y yo nos dormiremos!! u.u  
  
- así me gusta!!! ^^  
  
- señora Hiwatari , .... muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa!!! u.u – Max se inclina y hace una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento ...  
  
-oh, vamos, Max!!! no tienes que agradecer!!! Lo hago con mucho gusto!! eres migo de mi hijo y tus padres no se encuentran en el país ... no podíamos dejarte solo en tu casa!!!  
  
-como quiera, .. gracias!! Han sido muy amables!! ^^  
  
- gracias!! , .. bueno chicos, los dejare para que hablen un rato mas, ... pero ya te dije Kai!!  
  
- si, lo se mamá!!! ... nada de dormir muy noche u.u  
  
- es bueno que lo recuerdes!!, ... si necesitan algo le hablan a la servidumbre .... ^^  
  
- y tu y papá???  
  
- iremos a una cena de negocios!!ù.ù , ... ya que!! Estaba planeada desde hace semanas!! Nos vemos!! ^^  
  
-que se diviertan señora Hiwatari!!! ^^  
  
-gracias!! ^^ - y sale de la habitación ....  
  
- muy bien , Kai!! – va hacia Kai y lo jala a la cama- cuéntame que paso!!! ^^  
  
-bien, ... despues de que nos separamos, .. el me llevo a ..... - mientras tanto, ... simultáneamente en un dojo de kendo ......  
  
- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favoooooooooor, abuelo!!!!! Déjanos estar mas tiempo despiertos!!!!! ;____;  
  
- Tyson, ... no tienes que ser tan dramático!!! ^^U – Ray solo miraba como Tyson le suplicaba a su abuelo el que no lo mandara a dormir ya ...... al parecer a su amigo, el hecho que hubiera estado a SOLAS platicando con Kai lo habia puesto muy contento y con muchas energías, ..... volvió a mirar a su amigo que ahora lloraba con mas fuerza y sonrió mas, ... al parecer, estaba DEMASIADO feliz .......  
  
- esta bien, chico!! Por esta vez cederé, .... pero ni pienses que te levantare mañana!!! Los harán ustedes solos!!!  
  
-no se preocupe señor!! ^^  
  
-gracias, abuelo!!! Eres el mejor abuelo del mundo!!!! ^o^  
  
-¿¿¿qué no se supone que tu estabas llorando, chico?? ¬¬   
  
- ahh?? O.O .... jajajajajaja, .. lo siento!!! XDD  
  
- ay Tyson!! ^^UUU  
  
- ya hablaremos de esto chico!! -_-U .... hasta mañana!!  
  
- hasta mañana, abuelo!!! ^^ - el anciano sale y el moreno gira hacia su amigo – y ...   
  
¿¿cómo la ves tu, Ray?? ^^  
  
- pues, ... que eres muy buen actor!! ^^  
  
- no Ray!!! de eso no!!!, ... de lo que te conté!!!! .... de lo que me paso con Kai!!!! ^///^  
  
- aaaaahhhhh, ... eso!!!, .. lo siento, .. pues, ..... me parece que necesitas ponerte mas las   
  
pilas!!!  
  
- ¿¿por qué?? O.O  
  
- olvídalo!!! u.u .... por cierto, ... ¿¿por qué aun no le has dicho a Kai la verdad acerca de lo que ocurrió hace años??  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!! .  
  
- perdón?? O.O  
  
- lo siento Ray!!! no debí gritarte así!!! Discúlpame por favor!!  
  
-esta bien, Tyson, ... pero dime, .. ¿¿por qué aun no se lo dices?? deberías de hacerlo!! Mira que si no se lo dices tu, .. tal vez sea peor ....  
  
-lo se, Ray!!! .... pero aun no, ... por favor!! No insistas mas!!  
  
- de acuerdo, .. no lo haré, ... pero pienso que cometes un error, .......  
  
- tal vez, ... pero en serio, .. aun no!!!  
  
- sabes, .. no le veo lo malo!!! Si no te hubieras retirado del concurso, tu hubieras ganado!!! Y entonces serias tu el que hubiera acompañado a Kai ......  
  
- pero ya te dije mis motivos, Ray!!!  
  
- esta bien!! – se acuesta en la cama de su amigo y Tyson apaga la luz para el tambien acostarse - ... pero sigo pensando que tal vez esa persona no hubiera sufrido tanto, ... total!!! .... ojala que cuando Kai se entere no te mate!! Buenas noches , Tyson!! - y casi inmediatamente, el sueño venció al neko-Jin, ..... y eso lo sabia bien el peliazul ....  
  
- ay, Ray .... si supieras TU la verdad, tambien te enojarías o entristecerías ..... – el solo se limita a voltearse para poder dormir, y ver la luna y las estrellas,y ver como los astros mantenían aun su secreto ...... – Kai, ... espero que seas muy feliz!!! -   
  
Mientras, en una mansión, ... un chico bicolor aun no podía conciliar el sueño, .... y aunque su rubio amigo hacia unos momentos lo animaba a ser mas directo, .... el solo se preguntaba las razones de porque su amor , hacia 10 años, habia renunciado a seguir en la prueba artística, ...... instintivamente, clavo sus rubíes en el cielo, mirando las estrellas, ..... mirando el deseo que le debían ellas, ...... y lentamente, ... se durmió .......  
  
============ fin del capitulo seis =========================  
  
(1) nota: olvide aclarar algo!!, aquí Kai vive con sus padres, literalmente, ya que ellos viajaban constantemente a Japón por la empresa familiar, ... es decir .... no hay abuelo malo, ... aquí Volteir es un abuelo muy cariñoso y sobreprotector que quiere lo mejor para su nieto, .. de hecho, el fue el que inscribió a Kai en las audiciones para buscar a la "nueva cara del futuro", ... así que si ven que Kai tiene mal humor y es gruñón, es porque así es su carácter, ... no esta amargado, ... solo que le gusta mas ser así que estar como loco todo el tiempo, ... además, .. para eso están Max, Mariah y Tyson y el regañarlos a todos es mas divertido.....  
  
Kokoro: espero que les gustara el capi!!! ..... oooohhhh, .... pobres!!!! Solo tyson sabe!!!!! Ni siquiera Ray!!!! , ...... mwuajajajajajaja  
  
Kai: porque no nos dices tu???  
  
Kokoro: no te importa!!! XDDD  
  
Kai: grosera!!¬¬   
  
Ray: un momento ... ¿¿ni siquiera yo se la verdad?? O.O  
  
Max: al parecer así es ....... O.O  
  
Kenny: yo ni en cuenta!!! O.O   
  
Kai, Ray, Max y Kenny rodeando a Tyson: dinos la verdad!!!  
  
Tyson: O.OU  
  
Kokoro: oohhh, ya déjenlo en paz!!! No puedo dejar que me lo traumen!!! Mi mami lo   
  
quiere mucho y yo tambien!! Asi que déjenlo en paz o ya se las verán conmigo!!!   
  
Kai, Ray, Max y Kenny: esta bien!!! T.T  
  
Kokoro: así me gusta!! ^^  
  
Tyson: por favooooooooor!!! Dejen review!!!  
  
Kai: y díganle a la loca que nos tortura tanto levantándonos tan temprano y con el frío, ...... las 5:30 de la mañana es demasiado!!!  
  
Ray: sip, ... y tambien díganle que nosotros somos muy sensibles al frío!!!! T.T  
  
Kenny: y que necesitamos mas amor!!!! ^^  
  
Max: eeehhh ....... y que me quite la rehabilitación del azúcar!!! T.T  
  
Kokoro: Ja Ne!!! .__.U 


	7. Mas que Una Sorpresa

Kokoro: heeyy!! S bueno verlos por aquí de nuevo!!! ^O^  
  
Jhonny: por desgracia!!!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: cállate!! Esta vez tambien responderemos a los reviews que hacia mucho no hacia n__nUUU  
  
Jhonny: dioooosss mioooooo!!! Ayudameee!!!!  
  
Kokoro: exagerado!! _  
  
Del capitulo 4:  
  
Oro Makoto: que bueno que te divierta mami!!, y que el reencuentro te gustara, batalle mucho en esa parte. Y los regalos que le mandas a Tyson se los daré en cuanto lo vea. ñ__ñ  
  
Jhonny: porque a ese baka le envían regalos y a los demás no?? ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: es que las admiradoras de Ty-chan les encanta consentirlo ^__________^  
  
Jhonny: espero recibir yo ahora que me integraste sin MI permiso!! .  
  
Kokoro: deja de quejarte!!  
  
Mariah-chans: primis!!! Porque Mariah no ha cantado aun la canción?? Bueno, ya ves porque!! Y tambien en cuanto vea a Tyson le mandare tu mensaje!! Y si, tus fics me encantan =^-^=  
  
Rika Himura Hiwatari: me agrada que te agrade tia!!! ^_________________^  
  
Ludra Jenhova: nyaaaaa!!! Un honor tremendo!! Mi abu me dejo un rev!! *--* . Bryan histérico?? Jo!! Espera a que leas este capi y los siguientes!! Espero y que los diálogos ya no te confundan, y si es así, házmelo saber, please. Un Ty/Kai?? Mmm .... trabaje en uno pero no se si sea un Ty/Kai, a ver que dia te lo muestro y me dices, vale??  
  
Del capitulo 5 :  
  
Javiera Black: tu fic me hizo reír mucho, hijita!! Salúdame a todos!!  
  
Del capitulo 6:   
  
Javiera Black: jo!! Ojala y ya no estés tan confundida, y si es así, tratare de explicarte hasta donde pueda, pero no te prometo mucho, ya que ya sabes que soy la diosa de la confusión. (no, no es que me crea tan importante, pero así me consideran muchos y yo misma)   
  
Jhonny: de eso no me cabe la menor duda!!!   
  
Aguila Fanel: eehhh ... creo que entendí el mensaje n__nUUU  
  
Reviews que se dejan despues de .... :  
  
Aguila Fanel: aquí esta el séptimo capitulo y gracias por las felicitaciones.  
  
Miccil 38: chetos!! Uno de mis primeros flames!! La verdad no se si seas hombre o mujer y si este sea tu Nick, pero bueno, así que tu opinas que personas como yo no deben escribir, bien, perfecto, quisiera complacerte pero tendrá que ser en otro fic que no este dedicado. Este review me lo dejaste en el primer capi, para dejar este tipo de mensajes debiste haber leído todos los capítulos, en mi opinión no debes decir algo negativo si no estas completamente seguro de ello, lo digo por experiencia. Tu comentario, sinceramente, no tiene mucho fundamento, no me dices nada mas que simples palabras. Te invito a que te contactes conmigo y me digas todo lo que tengas que decirme, sinceramente no me parece correcto eso de escribir flames y no poner tu nombre, ojala y leas esto. ahh, y otra cosa, este fic es y seguirá dedicado a mis adorables padres Oro Makoto Hayama y Kory Horokeu Asakura Usui, así que, mientras a ellos les agrade lo que les ofrezco con cariño, no me podrás detener. Te mando mis saludos y mi cariño.  
  
Kokoro: bien!! creo que podemos comenzar!! ^_______________________^  
  
========================================================  
  
"El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
capitulo 7: " Mas que Una Sorpresa ....."  
  
- Tachibana ...... Hillary Tachibana, ...¿¿seguro que ese es su nombre??   
  
- claro que si!!! No deberías dudar así de mi ..... – el castaño se sintio un poco ofendido ante la desconfianza de su rubio amigo, y el que se habia ofrecido a ayudarle apenas le comento sobre un extraño hecho que le sucedía a el y a Kai.  
  
- venga, no te enojes, jefe!!! yo solo me preguntaba, no es para que te pongas así, tu sabes bien que aprecio tu ayuda!!  
  
- esta bien, Max, ahora, hay que saber mas de esta chica .... – decía el castaño mientras se paraba enfrente de su salón y mostraba en el aire un fotografía. En dicha fotografía se veían varios chicos y chicas, formados con el uniforme, era una foto escolar. - ..... porque esta fotografía no nos ayudara mucho!!! – así ambos amigos se recargaron en la pared  
  
- no sabia que andaban buscando novia, .... – se escucho una voz al lado de Mizuhara - ... me sorprende de ustedes chicos ....  
  
- no es lo que piensas, Mariah ... – decía con desgano Kenny y la pelirrosa tomaba la fotografía, en donde se veía encerrado el rostro de una chica de cabello castaño y mirada desafiante ....  
  
- pues ojala y así sea, porque ..... definitivamente no les recomiendo que se fijen en Hillary Tachibana, es una odiosa.... (Oro: estoy de acuerdo contigo!!! Ò_O) – comentaba la pelirrosa mientras los amigos se ponían a ambos lados de la chica y la abrazaban ... (Kris: sin mandarte con Max, Mariah!!!)  
  
- amiga!!! Tu sabes quien es esta chica y todo lo que se refiere a ella?? – dijo con voz melosa el rubio mientras la chica lo veía con desconfianza (Rika: Max!!!!)  
  
- por supuesto que se perfectamente quien es "esta"!!! – refunfuño la chica mientras hacia ademanes de querer estrangular a la chica castaña de tenerla enfrente. En ese instante llegaban sus demás amigos, quienes no pudieron evitar ver a la chica con cara de "pobre, loca!!" (Javi: lo es!! .)  
  
- ...... y aquí tenemos nuestro siguiente espécimen ... – burlonamente agrego Bryan, con una bata blanca y los lentes que le quito a Kenny - .... el "locadius rosadus sapiens", descubierto hace pocos años en la entrada de este mismo y prestigiado colegio .....   
  
- jajajaja, pero que "gracioso" – comentaba la chica sarcásticamente mientras sus amigos se reían de ella – dejen de burlarse!!! – sus amigos no parecían querer dejar de hacerlo - ............  
  
- jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja  
  
- ................ – la chica dio un suspiro, y con una media vuelta dirigió sus pasos a otro lugar – como quieran!! disfruten su dia – la chica se alejo sin esperar otra reacción. Los amigos dejaron de reírse para fijar sus miradas en lo que se veía de la pelirrosa, ahora tenían unas caras serias y actitudes preocupadas   
  
- creo que ahora si se enojo .... – dijo al fin Ray   
  
- solo esta molesta!!! ya regresara, siempre lo hace!!! – ante el comentario del peliplateado, todos lo miran desconfiados – no me miren así!!! Ya verán como al rato estaremos riéndonos como si nada – los demás se contemplaron entre si negando con la cabeza justo cuando llegaban Kai y Tala, y este ultimo con una flor en sus manos, cosa que nota inmediatamente Bryan - ¿quién te dio esa flor?? – señala con cierto reproche  
  
- no se .. –comenta con inocencia el pelirrojo – la encontré en mi asiento hace unos momentos, verdad, Kai?? – el bicolor asintió y Bryan no dijo mas, pero todos se dieron cuenta que estaba mas que celoso por el detalle, y esperaban que quien haya sido no lo descubriera el, porque si no estaría en graves problemas.  
  
- donde esta, Mariah?? – la pregunta del bicolor volvió a sacar de orbita a todos, pero antes de que dijeran algo, el timbre sonaba dando por terminada la cuarta clase.  
  
*******   
  
- soy Jhonny Macgregor, ... – todos los amigos se encontraban reunidos en la fuente de sodas, y rodeando al muchacho recién ingresado, pelirrojo y con una mirada llena de frialdad y petulancia – y decidí estudiar aquí en Japón porque ese era una de las cosas que mas quería – bebe un poco de su soda y mira nuevamente a los chicos, hablaba curioso por ser extranjero, pero eso no evitaba que se desenvolviera así de rápido – mi país es lindo, ojala y un dia visiten Escocia y así puedan pasar una temporada en mi castillo, no se arrepentirán – los demás sonrieron amistosamente, a pesar de su ruda apariencia el chico era agradable.  
  
- Jhonny esta en la misma clase que Kai y yo – señalaba Tala  
  
- es increíble que todavía acepten alumnos a estas alturas!!! – exclamaba el rubio mientras movía la cucharada de su helado doble   
  
- es que mi padre es socio del director en un nuevo proyecto que están haciendo, por eso  
  
- así que ya conocías a Tala – decía asombrado el moreno  
  
- desde que éramos niños!!! – decía el ruso mientras le pasaba un brazo al escocés en una risa ahogada, todos les miraron con diversión a excepción de Bryan, le molestaba la confianza que le tenia Jhonny a SU Tala, a el no le importaba si eran o no amigos de la infancia, lo que le importaba era que dejara sus familiaridades para otros.  
  
- alguien ha visto a Mariah?? – pregunto Bryan sabiendo que así lograría la atención de todos, y cosa que logro.  
  
- yo ni siquiera la he visto en varios dias – comentaba Lee  
  
- yo tampoco – dijeron varios mientras Kenny y Tyson se miraban entre si  
  
- a decir verdad, ni siquiera entro a clases despues de lo sucedido – confeso el castaño  
  
- y sus cosas tambien desaparecieron  
  
- creo que en verdad no debiste haberle dicho eso, Bryan!!! – comentaba con reproche Ray  
  
- no molestes, neko!!! – el chico desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del local y lo que vio hizo que escupiera el jugo que tomaba. Todos lo miraron con asco menos Tala porque el jugo fue a dar directamente a su cara, pero Jhonny inmediatamente le limpio el rostro, y ahora el molesto era Bryan.  
  
  
  
- porque demonios hiciste eso Bryan?? – decía con molestia el ruso mientras lo miraba fulminante y Jhonny terminaba de limpiarlo.  
  
- miren hacia allá ... – dijo con desgano el chico mientras señalaba una mesa al otro extremo de donde se encontraban ellos. Todos lo hicieron y al momento de girar casi hacen lo mismo que Bryan. Ahí, cómodamente sentada se encontraba Mariah, sonriendo feliz y platicando amenamente con un atractivo chico de cabello verde. Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos, a excepción de Jhonny, quien no sabia porque todos estaban así. Al instante se miraron entre ellos ignorando la cara del escocés y luego volver a mirar hacia la otra mesa, ahora si que la escena los hace impactarse, el misterioso chico abrazaba a la pelirrosa mientras ella escondia su rostro en el, luego se vio que el pedía y pagaba la cuenta y que ambos se marchaban aprisa de se lugar, el peliverde aun abrazando a la chica y con una cara de seriedad. Los chicos no dijeron nada por unos momentos, se terminaron sus bebidas y tambien pagaron por lo que consumieron y se fueron de ahí. Al estar afuera, mientras caminaban, aun seguían con la misma expresión, incapaces de comentar algo coherente.  
  
- nos traiciono!! Nos ha cambiado por un completo extraño!!!! – exploto al fin Bryan  
  
- es increíble que se diga nuestra amiga y nos ignorara así como así!! – mascullaba ahora Lee mientras agitaba sus brazos.  
  
- tranquilo u.u – decía Ray mientras tomaba a su amigo por la camisa, porque estaba en forma chibi. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo hasta que Jhonny llamo su atención con algo que habia dicho pero que solo Tala, Kai, Max y Tyson le habian entendido.  
  
- que decías, Jhonny?? – preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras se ponía a un lado suyo, provocando un gruñido de molestia del peliplateado.  
  
- que sinceramente no conozco a la chica, pero yo se quien es el. – todos lo miraron cuestionadamente  
  
- acaso eres su amigo?? – inquirió Bryan receloso  
  
  
  
- no, solo somos algo conocidos – Jhonny miro fulminante a Bryan, definitivamente ese chico le tiraba mala espina, pero el no se quedaría atrás – su nombre es Oliver Polanski y es un famoso modelo muy cotizado en Europa y parte del continente asiático. Creo que su ultimo trabajo fue en china – decía como si nada  
  
- ya decía yo que lo conocía de alguna parte – comento tranquilamente el bicolor – a el lo conocí hace años, cuando éramos niños, ha cambiado mucho, recuerdo que era muy famoso porque por su adorable apariencia, podía pasar perfectamente por una niña, así que trabajamos juntos para anunciar un recital de poesía, fue uno de mis primeros trabajos de modelaje – todos estaban asombrados, aunque cierto peliazul sentía un poco de celos al ver la locución que habia puesto el bicolor al hablar de Oliver Polanski.  
  
- pero, que hace aquí y con Mariah?? – decía el rubio con un inocente tono en su voz  
  
- no lo se, Max, sinceramente no lo se – comento el bicolor. Todos siguieron caminando en silencio. Seguían pensando una y otra vez en lo ocurrido.  
  
- oye, Kai .... – menciono al fin , Lee – mañana vas a hacer el comercial que tenias planeado desde antes de entrar, no es cierto???  
  
- si – el chico suspiro con cansancio – es un fastidio, no quería trabajar en al menos una temporada ù.u  
  
- pero si ya te tomaste un mes de descanso, Kai!!! – comenta con una risita el rubio haciendo que el bicolor lo mire fulminante y Max use a Tyson como escudo.  
  
- oye, Kai, porque no te acompañamos mañana a la grabación del comercial?? – preguntaba animadamente Ray, poniéndose enfrente de el moreno y así esconder mas a el rubio. Ante lo dicho el bicolor se detuvo y cerro sus ojos repasando su respuesta, al abrirlos les sonrió y les decía que si a la par que sus amigos festejaban.  
  
- pues, yo ..... "paso" – dijo Jhonny mientras se adelantaba   
  
  
  
- porque la decisión, Jhonny?? – preguntaba el castaño tímidamente  
  
- lo que pasa es que se supone que Tala, Kai y yo haremos un trabajo de economía juntos, y como ellos dos estarán en el estudio alguien tiene que hacerlo.  
  
- pero, .. el trabajo es mucho – el bicolor apresuro a decir  
  
- no importa, estaré bien ....  
  
- claro que no!!! – el pelirrojo puso una cara de molestia – el trabajo es considerable, así que yo te ayudare, es mas ... – a continuación le tomo el brazo a Jhonny muy fuerte – hoy me quedare en tu casa y así comenzaremos ahorita!!! – miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa mientras el escocés lucia desconcertado – nos veremos despues amigos!!!! – y salió corriendo arrastrando al chico quien balbuceaba protestas que no eran escuchadas por el ruso. Al instante todos miraron con una gotita resbalándose por su frente a Bryan, quien parecia querer estallar en cualquier momento; se despidieron lo mas rápido que se pudo y corrieron a sus hogares dejando a un Bryan, solo, en medio de la calle, y aguantándose su coraje.  
  
**********  
  
- corte!!! Se queda así!!! – todos en el estudio parecían satisfechos con el trabajo realizado por Kai Hiwatari. Kai se seco el cabello con una toalla que le paso una asistente, suspiro cansado y fue hacia sus amigos. Al acercarse, tambien ellos lo felicitaban, aunque unos muy apenas le decían eso por estar viendo el set; y por supuesto, la mirada embobada que le dirigía el peliazul a el. Y es que, absolutamente, lo veía irresistible, el bicolor solo portaba unos pantalones color beige, algo sueltos y su pecho al descubierto, y con los efectos de lluvia habia quedado sublimemente bien, ya hasta le estaban dando ganas de comprarse el dichoso shampoo.  
  
- fue grandioso, Hiwatari, espero que vuelvas a trabajar para mi – en medio de su platica se habia acercado hasta ellos Robert, con un gesto y porte elegante y una sonrisa encantadora en los labios; eso impresiono demasiado a cierto chino, llegando al grado de sonrojarse.  
  
- gracias – Kai saludo de mano a el joven empresario y decidió presentarlo – ellos son mis amigos   
  
- aahh, apoyo moral!! Me parece maravilloso – el chico mostró una enorme sonrisa mientras se presentaba – mi nombre es Robert Jurgen y es un placer conocerlos – todos se presentaron cortésmente ante el, solo que Lee estaba tan nervioso por quedar bien ante el adonis que tenia enfrente que tropezó sin querer, con unos cables, al intentar acercarse; resultado, un Robert salvando a Lee de una posible escena vergonzosa, o al menos todos creyeron eso.  
  
- gra ..... grac .... gracias ... – tartamudeaba a mas no poder el chino, aun se encontraba abrazado por el apuesto Robert y eso lo hacia sonrojarse como nunca pensó estarlo.   
  
- creo que debes tener mas cuidado, amigo!!! – decía Robert mientras lo soltaba y el chino afirmaba muy nervioso. Estas acciones solo fueron notadas por Ray, quien miro a Kai dándose cuenta que ambos pensaban lo mismo. – tu representante llamo y dijo que llegaría hasta dentro de unas semanas – agrego el europeo al girar hacia el bicolor.  
  
- gracias por avisarme – contestaba Kai cortésmente mientras en su rostro brillaba cierto toque de malicia. – oye, Robert, te estas quedando en un hotel??   
  
- si, no tengo un departamento o casa aquí en Japón, aunque debería tenerlo – contesto el chico con fastidio.  
  
- que te parece si te quedas en mi casa?? Hay suficiente espacio para que estés el tiempo que gustes, y a mi familia no le molestará tu presencia, al contrario.   
  
- pues creo que yo ..... – el chico miro a todos y a los rostros esperanzados que mostraban, así que solo suspiro resignado – cuando me puedo mudar??  
  
- ahora mismo!! – grito el bicolor mientras le tomaba de la mano y salían de ahi  
  
******  
  
- te he pescado, por fin!!!!   
  
- suéltame, suéltame, sueltameeeee!!!! O - Max tenia sujetada por los brazos a una escandalosa chica de castaña cabellera. Ella era quien habia estado siguiendo a el y a Kai desde que habian entrado al colegio.  
  
  
  
- claro que no te soltare!!! Tu eres Hillary Tachibana, no?? Creo que me debes una explicación debido a tu extraño comportamiento – decía el chico mientras se esforzaba por sujetarla, cosa que estaba a punto de ceder.  
  
- no tengo que explicarte, nada!!! – la chica le dio un fuerte pisotón a Max lo que hizo que este la soltara – adios!!! – la chico intento huir, pero fue detenida por un par de fuertes brazos. Kai Hiwatari habia escuchado el escándalo saliendo de su mansión; y es que los gritos desde la acera eran perceptibles para cualquiera (Oro: deberían demandarla!! Ò_Ò).  
  
- quien eres tu y porque atacaste a mi amigo?? – la forma en que el bicolor le hablo perturbó a la chica, el era tan terriblemente apuesto y con una voz tan fría que no sabia ni que decir o como reaccionar.  
  
- Kai, ella es quien nos ha estado siguiendo!!! – Max hablaba de una forma muy infantil mientras señalaba acusadoramente a la chica. – el bicolor vio a su amigo y luego a la niña.  
  
  
  
- porque?? Sabes que te podemos demandar por eso?? – la castaña pareció reaccionar y miro al chico con determinación  
  
- solo tomaba fotografías – los dos se miraron sorprendidos a lo que la chica inmediatamente agrego – las vendía a las alumnas o a aquellos que les interesaba – Kai la soltó  
  
  
  
- sera mejor que dejes de hacerlo, si te volvemos a atrapar te aseguro que recibirás un castigo – y sin decir mas, se marcho junto con Max, quien solo le hizo una seña infantil y salió corriendo tras su amigo. Siguieron caminando hasta entrar nuevamente a la mansión, en donde vieron a la madre de Kai tomando el te y leyendo el periódico.  
  
- hola, cariño!!! que pasaba afuera??   
  
  
  
- nada, mamá, solo era una fan mas – comento sin mucho entusiasmo el chico.  
  
  
  
- aahh, bueno!!! – Kai miro el periódico que leía su madre, en primera plana se veían a tres bonitas jovencitas, aunque a decir verdad, eran muy hermosas y decía algo acerca de Japón y al parecer se mostraban las palabras "prodigio" y "genio", pero no puso mucha atención. Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se retiro a su cuarto dejando a un Max con unas enormes ganas de salir a divertirse.  
  
******  
  
-Kai!!! Baja inmediatamente!! Mira quien llego!!! – la voz de su padre hizo que el bicolor bajara corriendo apresuradamente las escaleras, lo que provoco que tropezara en las ultimas cinco y cayera justo bajo los pies de su abuelo.  
  
- es increíble que este apuesto jovencito, tan alto y crecido, sea mi pequeño Kai!!! Ven a darle un abrazo a tu abuelo, hijo mío!!!! – Kai sintio como unos brazos lo levantaban y aprisionaban en un asfixiante abrazo. Lo tolero solo porque se trataba de su abuelo querido, la persona que desde siempre lo habia apoyado en sus opiniones, y lo corregía como debía cuando se equivocaba, le debía mucho a ese hombre ya que si no hubiera sido por el, jamás hubiera pensado en la actuación  
  
- hola, abuelo – articulo al fin el bicolor en un débil murmullo. Su abuelo dio una risotada y lo soltó. Los padre de Kai miraban la escena con una gota resbalándoles por su cabeza. A pesar de que siempre hacia lo mismo, jamás dejaban de sorprenderse por la cariñosa actitud y amor que tenia Volteir hacia Kai.  
  
- me da gusto que este perfectamente bien, muchacho!! – decía el hombre mientras se separaba de el con un guiño en el ojo e iba a abrazar a los padres de Kai y les daba regalos. Kai miraba divertido la escena, agradecía que Max y Robert salieran a pasear. Mientras el bicolor se giraba para ir hacia la salida choco con "algo" que hizo que cayera, abrió los ojos y vio a una adolorida muchacha en el suelo mientras otras dos chicas la ayudaban a levantarse.  
  
- pero que te pasa?? deberías fijarte por donde vas!!! – Kai miro a quien le hablaba así, una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y rayos rojos en el, alta, delgada y vestida con un pantalón sport, un top y una camiseta sobre el top transparente y abierta, le hablaba y miraba de forma acusadora. – tambien eres mudo aparte de torpe?? – Kai se levanto aun mirando a la hermosa extraña.  
  
  
  
- quien eres tu y con que derecho me hablas así en mi propia casa??? – la chica no pudo ni contestarle y el bicolor menos decir mas; el abuelo se ponía a un lado de ella con su jovial sonrisa.  
  
- veo que ya conociste a estas adorables señoritas, jojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!!! ^O^ - el hombre abrazo a la chica y corrió a tomar unos bocadillos que en ese momento llevaba la mamá de Kai.  
  
- mi nombre es Kris y a partir de hoy, viviré por un tiempo en tu casa – Kai no reacciono.  
  
Fin del capitulo siete.  
  
========================================================  
  
Kokoro: eso es todito!!!   
  
Jhonny: gracias al cielo!!!  
  
Kokoro: esperaremos sus reviews!!!  
  
Jhonny: y mándenle flames!!! A ver si deja de escribir!! .  
  
Oro: uqe has dicho?? ¬___________________¬ - con un arsenal apuntándole a Jhonny  
  
Jhonny: na ... na ... nada!!! n____nUUUU  
  
Kokoro : aayy, ma!! n___nUUUU  
  
Jhonny: adios!! .  
  
Kokoro: ja ne!!! 


	8. Yo Soy

Kokoro: hi!! Aquí estoy de vuelta!!  
  
Jhonny: actualizo pronto debido a que anda haciendo promesas!!  
  
Kokoro: ^^U  
  
Oliver: a pesar de todo es corto.  
  
Jhonny: contestemos a aquellos que se compadecieron de ti y te dejaron review:  
  
Javiera Hiwatari: que bueno que te guste, corazón!! Respecto a tu pregunta, creo que ya la respondí, gracias por tu rev y espero ver otro. ^^  
  
Dana: eehhmm .... gracias por el rev, no les puedo decir ni hacer comentarios respecto a tu rev porque se arruinaría la sorpresa!! ^^U  
  
Yuuna Ushiba: O___O thanx por el rev!!! Eres muy amable por leer este humilde fic!! interferir?? Jo!! No sabes la de líos que se armaran ya que no son solo tres las chicas. Thanx de nuevo ^^  
  
Oro Makoto Hayama: mamí!!! OoO tu mensaje ha sido enviado a Jhonny ^^  
  
Jhonny: como se atreve tu madre a amenazarme?? O  
  
Kokoro: no digas nada en contra de mi sacrosanta y honorable madre!! *zape a jhonny*  
  
Jhonny: @.@  
  
Aguila Fanel: thanx por el rev, chama!! ya actualicé y en este capi se explica varias cosas de las chicas ^^  
  
Kokoro: y yap!! Comencemos con el capi!!  
  
Jhonny: beyblade no le pertenece a Kokoro  
  
Kokoro: O___O buuuaaa ;____________________;  
  
Oliver: ni obtiene beneficios económicos al escribir esto, ya comencemos!! ._.UU  
  
=====================================================  
  
"El Deseo de Una Estrella"  
  
por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
capitulo 8.- "Yo soy ..."  
  
Las palabras dichas por la esa altanera chica parecían no ser carburadas totalmente por la mente de Kai, vio inexpresivamente como la castaña con la que habia chocado se sobaba la cabeza mientras otra la miraba con una cara de compadecimiento y a un lado de ella, con una expresión molesta, estaba esa chica llamada Kris.  
  
- que es lo que has dicho?? – la voz incrédula del bicolor logro que las tres jovencitas lo vieran – repite lo ultimo que dijiste ...  
  
- aparte de torpe, maleducado y grosero, eres sordo!! .. – la chica de cabellos negros se le puso en frente mientras le picaba la cabeza – dije que me quedaría a vivir en tu casa por un tiempo, ya captaste?? – el chico frunció el ceño y le quito la mano  
  
- y porque se supone que TU vivirás en MI casa??  
  
- no solo YO también mis amigas – señala a las otras dos – y te diré que esta decisión fue tomada porque ...... – la pelinegra quería alegar mas, pero el hecho de que una de sus camaradas le tapara la boca con una mano mientras se le resbalaba un gotita lo hacia imposible. Kai la observo, era de mediana estatura, delgada, cabello castaño y un par de hermosos ojos verdes que realzaban notablemente su belleza, era la chica que habia tirado sin querer.  
  
- disculpa a mi amiga, esta un poquito estresada por el viaje!! – la chica hablaba nerviosamente pues su amiga Kris forcejeaba intentando liberarse del agarre de su amiga – mi nombre es Makoto y espero que nos llevemos bien!! – la chica trato de tender una mano pero era imposible, la pelinegra tenia fuerza. La otra chica llego en su auxilio sujetándola, era una chica de un muy largo cabello color celeste, mirada angelical, tez blanca y vestida con un ajustado vestido chino color índigo.  
  
- mi nombre es Dana – hablaba la chica con soltura, pero con acento español – y tambien espero llevarme bien contigo ^^ - Kris se soltó de sus amigas e intento aventarse a golpes a un bicolor sorprendido, solo que sus amigas la sujetaron tirándola, así que mientras trataba de hacer "entender" a sus amigas que ese ruso-japonés debía aprender a no molestar y sus amigas trataban de calmarla, un Kai suspiraba y se pasaba una mano por su cara, esa serie una larga, larga noche.  
  
****************************  
  
- no quiero, no las llevare conmigo   
  
- ooh, vamos Kai, son unas chicas muy lindas y no conocen nada.....  
  
- pues que se busquen un guía de turistas, porque yo no lo haré ... – el rubio miro con cara de tristeza buscando apoyo en Robert, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Las dichosas amigas no estudiarían en el colegio, como el bicolor tanto habia temido, pero en lugar de eso las chicas querían conocer la ciudad.  
  
- solo inténtalo, tal vez no sean tan malas – el ruso-japonés miro a Robert y analizo sus palabras, tal vez tenia razón, presentía muchas cosas con respecto a ellas.  
  
- de acuerdo – Max grito de alegría, Robert sonrió y Kai solo giro sus ojos, ya pensaría en algo para que no pasara un tan mal rato.  
  
*******************  
  
Cafeteria escolar, 11: 05 a.m  
  
- con que te llamas Enrique Giancarlo ... – decía en un tono asombrado el castaño con anteojos  
  
- así es!! Soy de Italia, la mejor!! – la actitud del chico era desconcertante  
  
- y yo soy Wyatt Wright  
  
- mucho gusto – saludo en un tono cortés el bicolor  
  
- porque hay tanto movimiento últimamente?? Porque están transfiriendo tanta gente?? – ante la pregunta del ruso plateado todos solamente se encogieron de hombros  
  
- porque no leen los periódicos, por eso ... – la sarcástica voz hizo que todos se giraran hacia el dueño de la voz – mi nombre es Mariah Ocelot, mucho gusto en conocerlos  
  
- veo con agrado que ya estas aquí, Enrique – decía divertidamente el peliverde, consiguiendo que el rubio se levantara de la mesa en la que se encontraba y lo abrazara.  
  
- hace cuanto llegaste, Oliver??   
  
- apenas hace dos dias, y tu??  
  
- ayer ^^  
  
- alguien nos quiere explicar?? – el tono en el que hablo Lee hizo que la pelirrosa suspirara resignada  
  
- como se ve que no saben nada ... – la chica extiende un periódico y mismo que expande en la mesa - ... por esta razón hay tanto movimiento en la ciudad y escuela ... – todos se inclinaron para ver la noticia, Kai reconoció el mismo diario que leía su mama y en donde se veían a las tres chicas que se hospedaban en su casa, solo que debajo de esas habia otras dos ...... nadie podía creer lo que decía  
  
*******************  
  
Una chica de ojos verdes, cabello largo y color rojo, vestida con una minifalda blanca con una blusa de tirantes color rosa; se encontraba acostada en una gigantesca cama a un lado de otra chica, mas rubia que ella, delgada, ojos azules y vestida con unos simples jeans y una camisa blanca.  
  
- ustedes creen que Hiwatari audicione?? – la chica de cabello rubio movía sus pies en el aire mientras las otras chicas la veían desde distintas partes de la habitación  
  
- ten por seguro que si, Cindy, ese Kai es un pedante que necesita levantar su ego cada dos por tres   
  
- no digas eso Mariam , no creo que sea así ...  
  
- Mako – decía la chica con acidez en su manera de hablar – ese idiota te tiro al piso y todavía lo defiendes??  
  
- lo dicho!! – replicaba la ojiverde – solo fue un accidente  
  
- eres demasiado buena – decía la chica mientras agitaba su mano derecha  
  
- y yo creía que a ti te gustaba Hiwatari, Mariam – ante el comentario de la pelirroja la chica se sonrojo levemente  
  
- eso no es cierto!!  
  
- como de que no?? – hablaba ahora la chica de cabello celeste – si durante todo el viaje decías que se veía muy guapo en donde salía!!  
  
- solo lo dije por compromiso   
  
- te creemos!! – dijeron las amigas juntas con una gran ironía, la pelinegra solo giro su cabeza en otra dirección  
  
- pues yo ... – suspiraba la ojiverde – solo espero que ese chico que les mencione audicione para la película *--*  
  
- te refieres a ese chico japonés que se llama ...??? – indicaba con actitud confusa Dana  
  
- Takao Kinomiya ... – completo la rubia  
  
- ese mero!!! – grito triunfante la peliazul  
  
- es maravilloso!! – comentaba la chica con corazones en los ojos – mi papa estuvo en las audiciones para la película en la que debuto Kai Hiwatari y Max Mizuhara, me mostró el video de las audiciones y se ve que era muy bueno, pero que en la ultima prueba no se presento, fue muy extraño porque según me dijo y tambien mi padrino, el tenia todas las posibilidades de ganar en su rama - Lia la apoyo mientras comía una fruta  
  
- mi papá me dijo lo mismo   
  
- pues tal vez – replico ya en la platica Mariam - ... ese Takao Kinomiya se retiro porque es un perdedor – la chica de piel aperlada salto de enojo  
  
- eso no es verdad!! retráctate, Mariam!! – la pelinegra se asombro de la actitud de su amiga pero su orgullo fue mayor y se le enfrento a la chica  
  
- te digo lo que es verdad, el fue un perdedor que ni siquiera lucho por ganar, se rindió antes de pelear!!  
  
- no digas eso!! tu no lo conoces!!   
  
- acaso tu si?? – eso congelo a la ojiverde, agacho su cabeza logrando que sus cabellos ocultaran su rostro triste  
  
- solo se que no es así ... – dijo con voz llorosa antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a unas sorprendidas amigas. Mariam miro la puerta cerrada, quería ir con la chica y pedirle unas disculpas por hablarle así, pero eran sus convicciones y su orgullo, así que solo miro con frialdad a sus amigas y tambien salió rumbo otro lugar a despejar sus ideas.  
  
- espero que esto se arregle pronto – murmuro la peliazul –jamás habia visto a mi prima así  
  
- tambien Mariam, ella no es mala, solo es orgullosa – menciono la pelirroja  
  
- lo sabemos, Lia , - decía la rubia – lo sabemos ....  
  
*********************************  
  
Oliver Polanski caminaba pacíficamente por el parque, adoraba despejar su mente mientras veía pasar a las personas y analizarlos dependiendo de sus expresiones, pero el caminar tambien cansa y eso le paso, así que decidió buscar un árbol para sentarse bajo su sombra, vio el que le pareció el mas bellos, uno de flor de cerezos y cerro sus ojos tratando de conectarse con el ambiente. Unos ligeros sollozos lo hicieron abrir sus ojos en busca de la persona que producía tan tristes lamentos, escuchaba una ligera y hermosa voz, se escuchaba dolida, pero sin la duda la mas deliciosa y exquisita que sus oidos habian captado. Se puso de pie para comenzar su búsqueda, solo que no la hizo por mucho tiempo ya que, al otro lado del árbol la vio; una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro a los hombros que cubrían ligeramente sus mejillas, lagrimas débiles adornaban tal maravilla mientras se veía que escuchaba música que al parecer expresaba sus sentimientos.   
  
El chico se conmovió ante tal escena mientras sentía que su pecho se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento desconocido en el. Siguió observando cada detalle de ella, hasta que la chica abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida de su presencia, y antes de que el pudiera hacer o decir algo, salió corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido. El francés quedo triste, pero no por mucho tiempo, la chica habia olvidado su reproductor de cd`s en donde se apreciaba que traía grabado un nombre, el mas hermoso que el pensó que existiera.   
  
- así que te llamas Kris M. – movió el aparato con delicadeza y se sentó en el lugar que ella habia ocupado – te prometo que te encontrare. – sonrió y prosiguió a tomar una siesta.  
  
**********************  
  
Los suspiros que lanzaba eran lastimeros, era la primera vez que discutía así con Kris, era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero es que ella no debió haber dicho esas frases si no sabia lo que comentaba y la manera en que ella lo sentía. La castaña estaba totalmente recostada a lo largo de su cama boca abajo, tenia rato así, le pareció escuchar que su amiga de cabellera negra habia salido y que el resto comentaba los sucesos, luego intentaron hablar con ella tocándole insistentemente la puerta, pero como vieron que seguía sin responder   
  
desistieron.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC  
  
O tal vez no.  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.  
  
Pero que insistentes eran!!! La chica se cubrió con una almohada la cabeza pero eso no evito que siguieran tocando y ella escuchando. Se levanto perezosamente y camino con sigilo, iba dispuesta a decirles a sus amigas lo mas cordialmente que se pudiera que la dejaran descansar un rato mas. Abrió la puerta y las personas que vio sonriéndoles casi logran que se desmaye.  
  
- oye Mako, podemos pasar?? – la chica asintió mientras miraba al acompañante de su anfitrión, se parecia mucho a el que tanto admiraba, pero seria demasiada coincidencia. Kai y su amigo se sentaron en unas sillas mientras la chica seguía en pie – se que yo debía ser quien las llevara a conocer la ciudad, pero tambien esta el hecho de que últimamente están llegando muchas personas a la ciudad, tu sabes, por lo de la película ... – ante el ultimo comentario el chico miro a la ojiverde quien solo se ruborizo un poco apenada  
  
- así que ya te enteraste  
  
- bueno, no lo iba ignorar por tanto tiempo  
  
- ya lo creo, quien es tu amigo??  
  
- lo siento!! El es Takao Kinomiya, y te aseguro una cosa el ...  
  
- .. es un gran actor!! – los amigos la miraron extrañados – mi padre me lo dijo porque fue parte del jurado calificador en las audiciones del concurso de hace años.  
  
- que coincidencia que su hija sea una de las cinco chicas prodigio del arte- exclamo el moreno y la chica se sonrojo  
  
- no es para tanto –decía la castaña mientras jugueteaba con sus manos  
  
- bueno, el te mostrara la ciudad mientras yo lo haré con un nuevo compañero, el al parecer tambien audicionara, es un actor reconocido en América desde hace poco.  
  
- creo que se a quien te refieres, es ese chico ... Wyatt Wright, no??  
  
- si ... – el bicolor mira su reloj – los dejo, quede de verme con el y ya se me hizo tarde, adios!! – salió rápidamente mientras Tyson y Mako se miraron entre ellos con los ojos como puntitos durante unos momentos, hasta que el moreno reacciono.  
  
- y .... que te gustaría hacer?? – ella solo sonrió y dijo unas palabras que maravillaron al chico.  
  
*************  
  
- mi nombre es Kris Mariam Kuznetson, mucho gusto!!  
  
- ya se los dije, prima!!  
  
- pero es divertido y mejor hacerlo yo misma!! – Bryan solo hizo un gesto de molestia y miro a su prima, mientras a su lado caminaban Tala y Jhonny quienes miraban incrédulos la escena, ella con un helado que la hacia ver adorable e infantil, extraña combinación de niña y mujer, esa chica de cabellos y ojos obscuros, miembro de un grupo de chicas llamadas "El Quinteto Prodigioso" era prima de Bryan, al principio era difícil de creer, pero una vez que la trataban uno se daba cuenta de que poseían características similares, si el peliplateado era sarcástico y burlón, ella lo superaba en demasía y el chico quedaba como un niño inocente, ahí se aplicaba el dicho de que las apariencias engañan.  
  
- tambien eres de Rusia, Kris?? – ante la interrogante del escocés la chica perdió su sonrisa burlona para dar paso a una sincera  
  
- claro!!! Pero me la he pasado viajando casi toda mi vida, mis padres fueron, bueno, todavía son actores famosos y viajan muy seguido.  
  
- ya entiendo – murmuro el pelirrojo – la chica lo miro y supo que la habia descubierto en algo, no se podía permitir verse mas transparente  
  
- miren!! En ese cine pasaran una gran película!! Vamos a verla!! – tomo una mano de su primo y lo llevo casi a rastras mientras el se resistía lo mas que podía, aparte de bella e inteligente, era muy fuerte ...  
  
- esa chica oculta mas de lo que pienso ... – comento el ruso al tiempo que se ponía en marcha junto con su amigo escocés  
  
- si ... – el chico negó con la cabeza mientras pagaba dos boletos para la función a la que habian entrado los benditos primos – quien hubiera dicho que a ella le emocionaba ver "La Gran Aventura de Barney"??- el pelirrojo puso los ojos como puntitos y miles de gotas se resbalaron por su cabeza, no solo habia descubierto que la prima de su koi ocultaba mas de lo que se pensaba, si no que tambien ahora tendría que soportar de dos horas de tortura al ver semejante espectáculo.  
  
*************  
  
Como era un dia muy caluroso, Mariah, Ray y Lee habian decidido llevar a Oliver, Enrique y Cindy a una fuente de sodas cercana a su casa, y así conocerse mejor.  
  
- yo soy de Australia pero tambien fui criada en México – comentaba alegremente la rubia mientras bebía una soda – y Mako es de Francia pero creció en la India; Kris es de Rusia pero se crió por todo el mundo; Lia nació en Italia pero fue criada alli y en china; y Dana es española y se ha criado ahí y en una abadía en Marruecos.  
  
- sorprendente!! – exclamaba Lee  
  
- y como es que se conocieron?? – la rubia sonrió al comentario del italiano, ese chico le agradaba  
  
- pues, .... nuestros padres tienen profesiones en común, los padres de Kris Mariam o Kris como le decimos de cariño son prestigiados actores mundiales de la pantalla grande, el papá de Makoto es un director de cine muy famoso y la mama es una cantante de opera de renombre, los padres de Lia son grandes fotógrafos que han logrado las mejores tomas que se han visto en este y el anterior siglo, y los de Dana son dueños de una empresa que siempre busca nuevos talentos, hasta ahorita han develado grandes artistas del medio, entre ellas Kai Hiwatari y Max Mizuhara; y por ultimo mis padres que son periodistas.  
  
- que interesante – menciono el neko-Ray mientras mordía un emparedado  
  
- que te pasa Oliver?? – la pelirrosa se mostraba preocupada, el francés se habia quedado totalmente paralizado, viendo hacia la nada y pareciendo que ni siquiera respiraba, la chica lo movió un poco y el la miro, para despues despedirse y llevarse a Mariah y al rubio de alli.  
  
- que les pasa a esos?? – la consternación de Lee era mucha mientras un Ray negaba con la cabeza  
  
- no lo se, Lee, no lo se  
  
****************************  
  
- no fido, no puedes comerte esos burritos!!! – el castaño se la estaba viendo muy difícil al querer quitar de la vista de su mascota la comida para sus invitados. En la casa de Kenny se encontraban Robert, Max, Dana y Lia en la salita de estar. – son para la comida  
  
- pues de hecho .... – Lia se sobo su estomago – desde hace media hora debimos haber comido, Kenny ^^U  
  
- necesitamos alimentarnos, jefe!!! – comentaba desesperado el rubio  
  
- lo siento, amigos!! ya les sirvo!! – el chico comenzó a acomodar y al rato todos comían alegremente entre platicas espontáneas.  
  
- ... y como nuestros padres fueron jueces y se conocían desde que eran estudiantes, ellos quisieron que sus hijos fueran tan buenos amigos como ellos lo habian sido, así que nosotras nos convertimos en inseparables y de ahí seguimos haciendo lo mismo ... – la peliazul hablaba como si el japonés fuera parte de ella  
  
- todas aprendimos los idiomas que conocíamos y entre nosotras mismas aplicábamos todos nuestros conocimientos, como teníamos maestros particulares y clases avanzadas, nos era muy facil a todas.  
  
- y así fue como se les ocurrió la idea de hacer esta película?? –Robert se encontraba mas que interesado en su platica  
  
- así es- contesto la pelirroja – todas nosotras vimos que teníamos mas habilidades en las artes, como nuestro padres, Kris sera la productora, tiene un gran talento para coordinar y   
  
prepararse y gran perspicacia ...  
  
- Lia sera la co-productora de la película y la especialista en efectos especiales ...  
  
- Makoto... es la directora  
  
- Dana sera la diseñadora de vestuario ...  
  
- y Cindy es la guionista y escritora  
  
- por supuesto hacemos mas cosas, pero esas son las importantes, ..... como la ven??  
  
- super increíble!! –exclamo el castaño dejando caer parte de su comida  
  
- y tienen novio?? – la pregunta del alemán desconcertó a las chicas pero hablaron aun ruborizadas por la pregunta, aunque mas bien la española fue la que contesto  
  
- no, aun no  
  
- bien .... – el castaño cambio de tema y el dia paso rápidamente .....  
  
=========== fin del capitulo ocho ============================  
  
Kokoro: nyaaaa!!! Al fin termine el capitulo!!! ^^  
  
Jhonny: ya era hora!!!  
  
Oliver: no estuvo tan largo ...  
  
Kokoro: es que ando un poco corta de inspiración ....   
  
Jhonny: me confundí mucho!! @.@  
  
Kokoro: chetos!! O____O  
  
Oliver: dejen sus reviews!! ^^  
  
Jhonny: lo que dijo el enano @.@  
  
Kokoro: ja ne O___O 


End file.
